The Girl In Red
by Kira Dawn
Summary: All she wanted was for that smile to come back again...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome Ladies and Gents to the depths of my mind. This is my first fanfic so I welcome your advice and comments. This story came to mind as I read comments from "Girl who throws toilet paper at Alyssa" sightings Steam Forum, about the girl in a red hoodie aka Alyssa's toilet paper prankster in ep 2, (who may have been an original character model for Max.)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 _ **October 2032**_

Early dawn sifted through the blinds as the Hi-Fi repeated _Amanda Palmer_ once more to the restless girl. She couldn't sleep. The melancholy song often left her feeling dejected. Weeks had passed and still her mind swam in a vortex of emotions.

The startling revelation that her uncle left her with had altered her memory of those soft spoken words, the very first words he had ever uttered to her in her entire life still brought forth a fresh wave tears.

What should had been a celebration of her acceptance into Blackwell Academy had resulted in a shouting match with her parents.

 _Parents_...the word had left a foul bitter taste. _No,_ she thought. _I don't have parents I have a mom and a step-douche_. Her phone buzzed pulling her away from her thoughts. The message had only further soured them.

 **Mom: Happy Birthday Sweetheart :)**

 **Mom: I know you're still mad but...**

 **Mom: But we still need to talk all this through.**

 **Mom: I was hoping we could go to the lighthouse together...**

 **Mom: As a family.**

 _Family!? As in step-dork joining us! HELL NO!_

She furiously tossed the phone across the room. A clash of metallic cords could be heard as the phone ricocheted off the guitar onto the couch opposite her.

As if to place distance, she rolled onto her side to face the wall next to her bed. Her attention focused on the Polaroid in front of her. _Our first trip to the lighthouse_ she mused. _Mom, how can you do such a thing when it means so much to you._ "When it means so much to us," sighing as her anger began to dissipate, she felt dejected once more.

 _That's where you and dad started_ , _my real dad_ she thought as the phone faintly buzzed again.

She rolled over to look at the discarded phone, unsure of whether to respond or not.

 _Mad...I'm not mad anymore...just hurt...you could have told me...No, you should have told me the truth._

The faint buzz bringing her attention back to the current matter. _She's reaching out...the least I can do is listen._

 **Mom: Will you at least consider it.**

 **Mom: Please.**

 **-Love Mom**

 **Aunt Tori: Happy Birthday Amber sweetie, we all miss you.**

 **Aunt Tori: We want to celebrate today with you, will you please reconsider our little talk.**

 **-Luv Tori**

"Define little," Amber sighed as the conversation recollected in her mind.

* * *

 _ **August 2032**_

"Amber sweetie, your Uncle Nathan and I are behind you 100%,but...," Victoria paused.

"But, but what Aunt Tori," Amber retorted.

"But you need to talk to your parents too," Victoria added mentally face palming at her sudden mistake.

"P-PARENTS! WALLABY ISN'T EVEN MY DAD!" Amber yelled back.

Victoria raised her hands to pause the sudden outburst. "Sorry, sorry I meant that you should talk things over with your mom without..." Victoria stopped to let the words sink in.

"Without Wyatt," the girl huffed as traces of her anger were beginning to fade.

"Warren," Victoria corrected her, "and yes without him present," she finished.

"OK, B-but not yet," Amber sighed. "I- I'm not ready...not yet, not now," She sighed again as she held her arm.

 _Just like her mom_ Victoria mused seeing the familiar Caulfield stance, she held back a snicker at the thought. _If only you knew Amber, how similar you two really are._

"Aunt Tori and I will come if you need us there," Nathan added entering the room directly behind Victoria as he nearly startled her off her seat.

"Y-yes we will," Victoria said. "But we still think you two should talk it out alone...if possible," Victoria quickly added before her niece could retort.

"I-I'll...I'll think it over...and thanks Aunt Tori and Uncle Nate," Amber sighed in defeat as she left the room.

* * *

 _Sorry Aunt Tori. I don't think I'll ever be ready to talk to mom, not after what I found..._ Amber thought as she let out another sigh.

Faint buzzing bringing her back to the current issue.

 **Uncle Nate: Amber honey I don't want you feel like your Aunt Tori and I are pressuring you to talk with your mom.**

 **Uncle Nate: But you have to give her a chance.**

 **Uncle Nate: It's time, you can't run forever.**

 _I'm not running Uncle Nate, if you knew what I know about mom, would you and Aunt Tori still defend her?_

Biting her lip to keep the tears at bay. _Would either of you still be my Aunt and Uncle if you knew._

She sat at the edge of the bed and cradled her head in her hands.

 _Time huh, funny considering I can do just about the same as her...almost._ She thought shutting her eyes drifting through abstract memories from weeks past.

* * *

 _ **August 2032**_

"Ambie honey calm down let's talk this ou-"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING DAD AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Amber shouted her words silently cutting Warren down to size.

Warren winced but recovered quickly at the harsh truth of those words, trying once again to calm the girl before him down. "Ambie please..." Warren pleaded as he tried to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I SAID **STOP!** "

Amber's voice radiated through the room. Everything and everyone froze in place...well almost everyone.

The still atmosphere before her didn't surprise nor startle her, but awed her. It wasn't the first time she had involuntarily altered time but it was the first time she had stopped it.

 _Just like before_ she thought. _I can't control time but it seems to respond to my emotions...to me_ she mused over the hypnotic stillness, _it feels like I'm submerged in water._

She shook her head from the sudden distraction. _Warren you are going to pay for what you just tried to pull._ Amber's rage re-ignited. She was still blatantly unaware of the other time traveler.

It had took Max a few moments to realize that the room was still. Her mind was quickly processing everything that had just occurred. Max's heart picked up speed as each thought flashed before her.

 _Nathan gave my daughter her father's jacket...Nathan gave my daughter Amber her real father's jacket...Amber has her father's jacket...MY DAUGHTER AMBER HAS HER REAL FATHER'S...CHLOE'S JACKET!_

The last thought screamed at Max as she tried to reign her focus to the current predicament. The room before her was still.

 _It's like the time I tried to save Kate...tried...No! I can't think about that now._ Max shook her head to clear her mind from the tragic memory.

 _I need to focus, focus Max, why is the room frozen...d-did I do this...no, it feels different...but similar...almost as if-_

The last thought cut short as Max's eyes widened in shock at the sight before her. Amber's sudden movement had caught her by surprise. Max could see the rage behind her daughters Azure eyes, as Amber raised a fist that was bound to make contact with Warren's nose.

 _Those eyes that stance it's almost as if I'm looking at-_ "CHLOE!" Max had instinctively blurted as her face flushed pink with embarrassment at her sudden action.

 _OH DOG! D-Did I just call Amber by her father's name, what was I thinking._

"OW FUCK!" the younger girl let out a yelp of pain. The sudden outburst startled her. Amber's fist missed its intended target and had instead made contact with the support beam adjacent to Warren's head.

 _Fuck Fuck Fuck dammit I wish it was your face feeling this pain Warren instead of my fist._ Amber winced at the pain radiating from her now newly bruised fist. She looked up half expecting wannabe-step-douche Warren to tear into her only to realize that he was still paralyzed in place. She scoped the room around her. Time was still, unmoving, all was as she had left it save one individual.

"M-Mom?!" Amber squeaked out, her words barely audible. She took a few hesitant steps towards Max. _Wait_ Amber stopped in her tracks. _Why isn't Mom like everyone else in the room...can she...is she just like me?_

She stared around her once more to be certain. Motionless like a snapshot. _It still feels like I'm submerged in water...so why is Mom...is she...like me, and if she is...why hasn't she said anything?_ Amber simply stared at Max. Uncertainty pooled at the pit of her stomach as more questions than answers filled her mind.

Max's heart was breaking as her ultramarine eyes stared into Amber's fiery cobalt eyes. _She has your eyes Che_ Max thought as she held her gaze.

The longer Max stared at Amber the more of Chloe she saw in her. Hurt, confusion, and worry could be seen in those cobalt eyes _hurt that I caused_ thought Max as she stared at the leather jacket in Amber's hands.

Amber was taken aback from what she saw in her Mother's eyes. Reflected in those pools of ultramarine was a deep sadness _anguish_ Amber thought as she saw bright blue eyes glisten, a sudden threat of tears forming.

Amber gazed down at the leather jacket as she tried to put the pieces together. She turned the jacket over in her hands eyes fixated to something protruding from one of the pockets.

It was a Polaroid picture. The photo portrayed her mother and a blue haired girl in what looked like a very romantic and intimate embrace.

Some handwriting on the back read _**When Super Max and Me**_ _ **finally**_ _**hella hooked up!**_ _wait_ thought Amber _I-Is this blue haired girl my father!? B-B-But is that even possible...it's a joke right, was Uncle Nate messing with me...no...no, Uncle Nate doesn't joke._ Nathan's words were echoing in her head.

* * *

"Well Rae-Rae it's your eighteenth and I thought it was time to give you this" Nathan said as he presented Amber with her gift.

"Uncle Nate its beautiful" Amber said as she pulled the leather jacket from its box. "You think so too don't you Mom" Amber said as she turned to look at her Mother. Amber was perplexed by the look of shock mixed with fear that was expressed from her.

"I thought it was time you had something of your Dad's...your _Real_ Dad" Nathan said sternly as his icy blue gaze stared daggers into Warren, stopping Warren from closing his distance towards Amber as well as cutting him from denying the truth that need be said.

"That jacket you're holding belonged to your real father" Nathan said rather softly that it startled Amber.

What had startled her was not the softness of Nathan's voice but the words he spoke. For years she had wanted someone to validate the feelings of unease she had towards Warren. Warren posing as a father figure was all a mere ruse in order to get to her Mother. Amber was as knowledgeable of that now as she was thirteen years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here is the long awaited chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be out soon, I plan on releasing 1-2 chapters a week if possible. Thank you for all the Follows, Favorites and Reviews. I hope you enjoy the latest installment of The Girl In Red. Please don't forget to review.

This story contains lyrics of the song "No one ever gave us the right", by Marble Sounds.

I don't own Life is Strange, Marble Sounds nor any of their affiliates.

* * *

 _ **October 2019**_

The little girl and her Mother traversed the path down from the lighthouse. Their figures were bathed in the warm glow of the afternoon sun. Both were in high spirits. The little girl was delighted, she had managed to cheer up her Mother.

Amber was overjoyed. Her Mother allowed her the use of her most treasured camera. Amber could feel the weight of the old Polaroid rocking against her delicate treasure rested inside the matching satchel that Day and Jules gave her for her birthday. Her fingers traced over the clasps again to insure herself that her cargo was secure.

 _I'm just like Mom now_ Amber mused a soft smile forming on her lips as she gazed up at the photographer. They were both dressed similarly. The little girls grey hoodie, pink shirt and blue jeans closely resembled her Mother's light grey hoodie, Jane Doe t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Anyone glancing at them would have thought they were sisters by how identical their appearance.

Amber observed the newly developed photo in her hand. She had managed to perfectly center herself and her Mother in the photo with the lighthouse serving as a backdrop. The afternoon light gave the photo a heartwarming look. Amber was so well absorbed in the photo that she failed to realize that her Mother had stopped.

Amber felt the gentle clasp on her hand turn into a death grip. Concerned she look up towards her Mother as her free hand tucked the photo into her satchel. From where they stood the parking lot at the base of the lighthouse could be seen. There was a young boy leaning against the driver side of the old beat up truck.

From what Amber could see the boy was slim and had brown helmet hair with a blue t shirt that read **Nerd?** there was more but the rest of the lettering was to small to read. The overall impression of the boy gave Amber a creepy feeling. Her unease grew as the boy looked up in their direction and smiled. _T-T-There's n-no way he can see us from here...or can he?_ thought the little girl as she inturn tighten her grip on her Mother's hand.

 _Something's wrong_ Amber thought as she noticed the death grip on her hand had gone limp. She looked up at her Mother and saw that the blood had drained from her face. _S-She looks really pale! I-I have to do something_ Amber panicked at her Mother's condition.

 _M-Maybe if we wait awhile he'll leave...b-but if he can see us...h-he might come up here!_ The little girl was at a loss she didn't know what to do. _Come on think...what would Kay do...Kay...that's it!_ Amber hurriedly tugged roughly at her Mother's sleeve.

"M-Mommy, Mommy can we go back up to the lighthouse, I forgot to take a picture of the pirate tree for Kay" Amber said urgency lining her voice. The sudden action had startled Max back into reality.

 _What are you doing here Warren?_ mused Max as the initial sense of fear dissipated and was replaced with a feeling of annoyance. _Why are you here!_ she brooded as her feeling of unease grew.

Warren was the last person she wanted to explain herself to. After Chloe's death Max had placed a considerable amount of distance from Warren. It was only after the discovery of the miracle her blue haired angel had left her with that Max had then extremely increase the distance from herself and the awkwardly shy boy.

Unfortunately for Max even after five years the boy still failed to take a hint. Max let out a disgruntle sigh as she rubbed her forehead. Luckily for her he couldn't see her, but that didn't make the smile he had on seem any less creepy. _I'll deal with this later_ she thought as she shifted her attention to Amber.

"Pirate tree?" Max asked giving Amber a look of confusion.

"Yeah, the tree with your name and the pirate girl from the photo" Amber responded.

"I promised Kay that I would take one...it's for our pirate fort" Amber said with her head down to hide the slight blush on her face.

 _I think my little pirate has a crush on her best friend_ mused Max _like I'm one to talk_ as she gazed at Amber. She swore the two girls were joined at the hip by how well they got along.

 _I think Kay will be the same good bad influence for Amber as Chloe was for me_ mused Max as she cleared her throat to get Amber's attention.

"Alright, I'm sure that Kay would really love the photo" Max said as she stroke Amber's hair.

Amber hugged Max's legs in reply as she mustered out an almost inaudible "thanks".

The pair proceeded up the trail all the while contemplating of the unwanted presence of the young boy.

As they reached the top Amber broke into a sprint to the old tree stump. "Bambi slow down" called out Max as she tried to keep up.

Amber knelt down next to the small cairn that rested beside the tree. There was a blue paper butterfly and a red rose at the base. _Mom always leaves a blue butterfly when we visit the lighthouse...the rose must be for today_ mused Amber.

 _It's my turn to leave something too_ Amber thought as she rummaged through her satchel. She retrieved a pirate hat, a wooden sword and a rose. The pirate hat was one she and her Mother picked out together for her costume last halloween. _It was so sweet of Kay to make me this_ mused Amber as she gently set the wooden sword down.

She proceeded to rearrange the items in front of the cairn. The pirate hat rested at the base with the butterfly resting on its brim. The wooden sword rested in front of the hat with the rose lying atop it.

"I hope Kay and I can be Best Friends Forever Pirates, like my Mom and you Chloe" Amber spoke softly as she set down a white rose next to the red rose.

 _I hope they can have the happy ending we always wanted Che_ thought Max as she watched the heartwarming scene before her.

Max knelt down next to Amber and gently stroke her hair. Amber looked up a slight blush staining her cheeks. Before the little girl could deny what she felt Max spoke.

"I think our fellow pirate appreciates the gift you're leaving her and I'm sure she's wishing for you and Kay to continue as Best Friends Forever Pirates."

Feeling reassured Amber made her request. "Mom can you help me take the picture?"

"Sure Bambi" Max said as she retrieved the camera from Ambers satchel.

As the photo developed the chill of the mid autumn breeze drifted around them. Max wished that they could stay in this moment forever _but then it wouldn't be a moment_ she thought as she let out a sigh. _I just hope that Warren is gone by now_ pondered Max as she took a quick glance at Arcadia Bay.

"We better get going before it gets colder Bambi" Max said as the little girl took a snapshot of the tree with the autumn poem carved on it.

 _I hope that creepy boy is gone_ thought Amber as she tried to search for an excuse to stay longer.

"Kay will be sad if you catch a cold, the two of you have been looking forward to the sleepover you planned" said Max before Amber could formulate an excuse.

Amber bit her lip and fidgeted from one foot to the next as she processed her thoughts.

 _It is getting colder...That boy should be gone by now right? But what if he's still there...what if Mommy goes pale again? What if I can't see Kay because of that creep! I want to go home! I want to see Kay!_

"I-I want to see Kay!" Amber blurted out.

Max tried to hold her laughter as she saw the slight blush form on Amber's face.

"Alright let's go then" Max choked out the words as she tried not to laugh but it only made the little girl blush a deeper shade of red.

As the pair traveled the trail back down, halfway down the trail Max noticed that there was no sign of Warren anywhere. _Thank goodness_ thought Max as she let out a sigh.

"Are you ok Mommy?" Amber asked.

"Super" Max responded.

The little girl tighten her grip on Max's hand.

"You sure?" Amber questioned.

"I'm positive Bambi" Max said as she gently squeezed the little girl's hand for reassurance.

They traveled the rest of the path in a comfortable silence. When they reached the parking lot Max surveyed the area. _I don't see Warren's car anywhere that's a good sign_ Max thought as they walked up towards their truck. It was a short lived though once Max saw the message on the driver side door.

 _ **Are you made of**_ _ **copper**_ _**and**_ _ **tellurium?**_ _**Because your [Cu**_ _ **29**_ _ **] [Te**_ _ **52**_ _ **] Maxwell Silver Hammer**_

 _If Chloe were here she definitely would kick Warren's ass for messing with her truck._

"Mommy what's that?" Amber asked pointing to the folded paper on the windshield.

Max removed the leaflet from the windshield and read it.

 _ **Max we never got a chance to talk before you left, when you have time lets talk things over coffee; my number still the same, use it.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Warren**_

Max still kept many of her old contacts on her phone, except Warren who was permanently on her block list.

"Its nothing important Bambi" Max said after tossing the leaflet.

 _I can't drive around Arcadia Bay with this on the door_ thought Max as she further inspected the unwanted graffiti. _It looks like Warren used a Sharpie to write this_ thought Max upon further examination.

"Amber honey do you still have that red marker that you and Kay use for the board in my study" asked Max.

"Yes Mommy it's in my bag" Amber answered.

"May I borrow it for a bit" Max asked.

"Here you go Mommy" Amber said as she handed over the red dry erase marker.

Max scribbled over Warren's graffiti. Once she was done covering the unwanted text she wiped the mess clean with her sleeve. _Just like magic_ Max mused as she admired her work.

"W-Wow it's gone, did Kay's red marker really do that?!" Amber asked in awe.

"Yes, but I wouldn't count on that trick working on anything else" Max said as she handed back the marker to Amber.

The pair hopped into the truck and drove home. As they drove Max reflected on the note that Warren left.

 _Five years and Warren still doesn't get it. I wonder who told him that I was back in Arcadia, everyone that knows promised to keep quiet about it. I can't imagine Victoria telling him, Nathan hates his guts, Dana and Juliet respect my privacy, Joyce has been awesome with everything that I've told her, David has made himself scarce and with everything that's happened I doubt that Frank would breach my trust. That only leaves my parents...Dad has been supportive in the way I raise Amber but Mom...Mom..._

"Mommy are you OK?" the little girl asked concern lining her face.

"U-Uh yeah Bambi I-I'm fine" Max said trying to give a weary smile.

"I'm just a little tired" Max added hoping it would ease Amber's worry.

"Does that mean you won't be able to make pancakes for Kay and me later?" Amber asked feeling a little dejected.

"I always have time to make pancakes for the two of you so don't worry Bambi" Max said giving the little girl a slight grin.

As they continued driving Max popped in a mixed CD titled _**Forever Pirates**_ into the CD player. Marble Sounds erupted from the speakers.

 _ **-Detecting a pattern in all of my manners~**_

 _ **-I'm acting the part~**_

 _ **-So put me on hold 'till my motions are frozen in time~**_

 _How long were you waiting to give me this Chloe_ thought Max as she continued listening to the CD.

 _ **-You'd start conversations 'bout something engaging~**_

 _ **-But stopped making sense~**_

 _ **-And carrying the weight of the world is a little absurd~**_

 _ **-With every story i'm feeling more sorry~**_

 _No Chloe I'm the one who should be sorry_ Max thought as tears threaten to spill over.

 _ **-You were right~**_

 _ **-No one ever gave us the right~**_

 _ **-To wake up and to make up our minds~**_

 _ **-But they gave us a reason to fight~**_

"Mommy don't cry" Amber said as little hands wiped away tears.

Max hadn't realized that her tears had already spilled over.

"You really miss your pirate friend huh Mommy" Amber said as she finished wiping away Max's tears.

"Y-Yeah" Max said as she pulled into the driveway of their home.

Max lived in her old childhood home. It was only a few houses down from the Price's. _I guess they're still out_ mused Max as she glanced at the Ward's driveway. _It was sweet of Dana and Juliet to stay in Arcadia Bay to show their support even though it wasn't necessary_ Max mused as she helped Amber down from the truck.

The Ward/Watson household lived right next door to Max. _Even Though it wasn't necessary I'm glad they did, it's great that both Amber and I have friends in the bay_ Max thought as she watched Amber look down both ends of the street for the Ward's car.

"Amber honey I know you can't wait to see Kay but she won't be home until later, today is her day with Trevor" Max said trying to ease the little girls worry.

"I just can't wait to see her" Amber responded as the two entered inside.

"I'll get started on dinner, here put the camera back in the study and wash up" Max said as she set her satchel down on the couch.

"Are Aunt Tori and Uncle Nate coming over today?" Amber asked before proceeding to the study.

"Yup so wash up OK!" Max shouted down the hall as she entered the kitchen.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door.

 _That's strange, Victoria and Nathan are never this early_ thought Max as she wiped her hands to go answer the door.

"I got it!" Amber shouted as she raced to the door.

"Bambi Wai-" Max tried to shout but it was already too late.

As Amber opened the door the creepy boy from before appeared before her.

"W-Who are you?" Amber said trying not to sound frightened.

"I'm your Daddy" said the creepy boy.

* * *

 **A/N:** 'DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!' as my friend/editor Meozy said when she finished reading this chapter. Thanks for reading you guys, chapter 3 will be out as soon as my friend/editor has finished viciously marking it in red no pun intended. Chapter 4 is in the works, hope you're enjoying the story don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi guys here's chapter 3. For those of you still following thank you for sticking with me. I'm currently working on Chapter 4 and hope to release it soon. Enjoy the latest installment and please don't forget to review, your feedback helps.

* * *

"Liar" Amber said.

"No really I'm your Dadd-" the boy tried to finish but was cut off.

"LIAR!" Amber screamed into the creepy boys face.

"Bambi are you OK" Max said as she scooped up the little girl into her arms.

"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" the little girl kept screaming at the creepy boy.

It only took a second for Max to notice what set Amber off. On her doorstep was Warren.

"Amber honey calm down you won't have a voice left by the time Kay gets here" Max said as she set the little girl down behind her.

"Why don't you finish washing up" Max suggested hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Not while he's here" Amber said firmly as she wrapped her arms around Max's leg and angrily glared at the creepy boy.

"What do you want Warren" Max said as she shifted her attention to the shy awkward boy.

"U-Um I just wanted to talk" Warren said.

"LIAR!" Amber shouted from behind Max.

"Uh huh right so mind telling me why my daughter is calling you a liar?" Max asked not believing Warren for a second.

"Don't you mean our daughter" Warren said a bit too firmly.

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" Amber shouted as loud as she could.

Max was a bit startled by Amber's sudden outburst but kept her composure.

"No Warren, Amber is my daughter" Max said as firmly as she could.

Before either of them could continue the escalating conversation Amber made another loud outburst.

"Aunt Tori!" the little girl yelled as she raced towards Victoria.

"How's ma petite Fleur" the blonde woman said as she scooped the little girl up for a welcoming embrace.

"Aunt Tori that weirdo won't leave Mommy alone" Amber said as Victoria set her back down.

"What weirdo?" Victoria asked as she looked towards the porch.

"Oh that weirdo" Victoria said with a hint of annoyance lining her voice as she spotted Warren.

"What are you doing here nerd" Victoria said rather annoyed.

"I could ask you the same" retorted Warren.

"Leave my Mommy and Aunt Tori alone you bully" Amber shouted towards Warren.

"A-Aunt?!" Warren choked out the words in disbelief.

"That's right nerd, I'm this girl's Aunt" Victoria said with a smirk.

"R-Right next you're going to tell me that Nathan Prescott is her Uncle" Warren said still in disbelief.

"I think I'll let him speak for himself" Victoria said as she gestured towards Nathan who was walking up from the driveway.

"You've got to be kidding me, I thought I told you to get lost Graham!" Nathan said in a rather loud and firm voice.

 _This is getting out of hand quick_ thought Max as she cleared her throat.

"Tori, Nate, you two are here earlier than usual I haven't even finished cooking dinner yet" Max said as cheerily as she could hoping to defuse the unwanted tension.

"Sorry, Nate and I will have to cut dinner with you and Amber short, were picking up Kristine later on" Victoria said remembering why she and Nathan came by early.

"Well come on in you can help me finish cooking" Max said playfully as she opened up the door more to let Victoria and Nathan in.

"Where are you going Graham! I don't recall Max inviting you!" Nathan said as he pushed Warren away from the entrance.

"I'm here to talk to Max" Warren spoke as he pushed Nathan away from him.

"It's alright Nate, let him in" Max said before Nathan got physical.

"Fine Max, I'll be out in the back, if he causes you any trouble let me know ok" Nathan said his tone softening as he talked to Max.

"I will don't worry Nate" Max said as she tried to give Nathan a reassuring smile.

Nathan merely nodded as he headed to the back porch.

"Come on little Fleur why don't you help me in the kitchen while we let the grown ups talk" Victoria said as she lead Amber to the kitchen.

 _Time to get this over with_ thought Max as she checked to make sure that it was just her and Warren. The pair were left alone to talk but Max was in no friendly mood.

"Max-" Warren started but was cut off.

"I'm asking again what do you want Warren" Max said rather coldly.

The boy winced at the harshness of the words but he continued.

"I wanted to talk about us and our daughter" Warren said as he tried to clasp Max's hands in his.

Max recoiled at the sudden action and placed some distance between herself and Warren.

"First off there is no us, Amber is not your daughter, and who do you think you are spouting off all this nonsense" Max firmly said.

"You leave without saying a word and you take our kid too denying me the chance to see her for five years!" Warren defensively said.

 _This is getting nowhere fast_ Max thought as she raised her hand to rewind the conversation back to the beginning. Unfortunately for the time traveller little use of her powers over the years has made her control over them a bit rusty.

"You leave-"

"Who told you I had a kid Warren" Max asked curtly.

"You were distant before you left. I asked everyone we knew at Blackwell but they said it was none of my business and no one in town would tell me anything" Warren said disheartened.

"That still doesn't explain how you know" Max said sternly.

"Your Mom shows up a few days after you left looking for you saying you were pregnant and that it happened during the week of the end of the world party, I was the only guy you were with at that party so Amber is my kid" Warren said as defensively as he could.

"Warren you were drunk and on the verge of passing out that night" Max retorted.

"And let me guess it was my mom who told you were I was" Max added curtly.

"Y-Yeah, and so what I was the only guy you were with that night so Amber is my daughter" Warren lashed back.

"Nothing happened between us and you can convince yourself otherwise, but it still won't change Amber's DNA test results" Max said firmly.

Warren was at a loss for words. Before he could formulate a thought Max added on.

"It's time for you to leave Warren, I've spared enough of my time" Max said as she motioned to the door.

"That doesn't mean I can't be a dad for her now" Warren said as he stepped closer to Max.

"Her real dad's a no show, let me help you Max" Warren said as he tried to reach out to Max.

"What does that loser have to offer that I can't" He added as he tried to close the distance.

A flash of anger coursed through Max at Warrens sudden words. _Chloe is no loser, the only loser here is you Warren_ Max thought as she was about to tear Warren to pieces. But before Max could say anything Victoria entered the room.

"Looks like Nathan and I will be able to stay for dinner, Kristine called and said her flight was delayed for a few hours" Victoria said as she analyzed the situation before her.

 _Max looks like she's about to kill Warren, don't we all_ Victoria notioned as she remembered how annoyingly persistent the boy was on trying to get information about Max out of her.

 _Max doesn't need this headache right now...I should have just let Nathan beat some sense in him...not that it would have made a difference the nerd is just too thick headed_ brooded Victoria over the unpleasant tension Warren was creating.

"I'm done decorating the cookies Aunt Tori" Amber said as she entered the room.

"Why is he still here!" Amber said abruptly.

"Because I'm your Daddy" Warren said.

"NO YOUR NOT!" Amber shouted.

"MY DADDY ISN'T A WEIRDO LIKE YOU!" Amber said as she continued shouting.

"B-But I am your Daddy" Warren said as he tried to reach out to the little girl.

Amber dodged Warren and ran outside through the back porch. The little girl fell backwards as she blindly ran into a pair of legs. As she looked up she saw Nathan with a concerned expression. She got up and hugged Nathan's legs tightly. The sudden action shocked Nathan, his entire body went rigid as a gasp escaped from his mouth.

Nathan was unsure of what to do. As concerned as he was for both Max and Amber, Nathan kept a distance from both. He was afraid that the demons that plagued him five years ago would return and cause harm to his new family. Fear would have taken hold had he not heard faint sobs escape the little girl.

Max and Victoria appeared by the sliding door. They cautiously made their way into the back porch as the analyzed the two figures before them. Nathan looked pale and frigid as Amber tightly clung to him. Afraid that the sudden shock Nathan was under could possibly kill him, Max and Victoria commenced in attempting to remove Amber from Nathan.

"U-Um Amber honey I think Nate wants some quiet time, why don't you come inside" Max said trying to pry Amber off of Nathan.

"NO!" Amber said loudly.

"Ma Fleur it's almost time for your afternoon nap, why don't you come inside and I read you a story" Victoria said sweetly hoping to get the little girl's attention.

"NO!" Amber repeated.

"I'm not going back inside so long as he's there!" Amber said firmly.

"Tori, Max, it's OK don't worry" Nathan said softly as the tension slowly left his body.

"Rae-Rae and I will keep each other company" Nathan said with a weak smile as he stroke Amber's hair.

"Are you sure?" Max asked as she searched through ice blue eyes to see if he truly would be OK.

"Yeah, will come in when dinner is ready" Nathan said as he comb his hair with his free hand.

"I'm not going in until he's gone" mumbled Amber.

Seeing as no progress could be maybe Max and Victoria entered the house to both finish dinner preparations and to get rid of the unwanted guest.

Amber and Nathan stood in silence gazing out from the edge of the porch at the vivid autumn scenery of Arcadia Bay. The little girl shivered slightly against Nathan's leg as the autumn wind picked up.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back inside" asked Nathan.

"I'm sure" said Amber.

"Uncle Nate...is that weirdo really my Dad" asked Amber hesitantly.

"As far as I know and what your Mom has told me and your Aunt Tori, that weirdo in there is definitely not your Dad" Nathan said as he stroke the little girl's hair.

"I really doubt he is but I really don't know" Nathan added.

Nathan knew who Amber's father was but like everyone else that knew he wouldn't say anymore than was needed for now. It had been decided among those who knew that Amber's questions about her father would be answered but with limited information.

Everyone respected Max's decision for wanting to wait until Amber was a bit older to tell her. It wasn't for the fact that Amber's father was a girl that Max wanted to wait. It was because Amber's father died before she was born why she wanted to wait. The shock of gender was nothing compared to the shock of loss is what Max had explained to all when she made her decision about waiting.

 _No shit_ is what Nathan thought about at that time and even now.

 _The kid figured out and accepted Dana's and Juliet's relationship, I doubt the knowledge of her father being a woman would bother her or that she died before she was born...but it's still too soon to tell her how she died_ Nathan thought as he gazed at Amber who still had a death grip on his leg.

"What does your gut tell you" Nathan asked.

"That he's a creep" Amber answered.

"Your mind" Nathan continued.

"He's too young for Mom" Amber responded.

"What about your heart" Nathan said softly.

"That he's a liar, and that he's not my Dad" Amber said after giving it some thought.

"Well that answers it, that weirdo is most definitely not your Dad" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Uncle Nate, will you stay with me until he's gone" Amber asked as she looked into ice blue eye's.

"You bet" Nathan responded as he ruffled the little girl's hair.

Half and hour had passed when Nathan noticed that the grip on his leg had loosened. He looked down at Amber and noticed that she fell asleep sitting with her head resting against Nathan's leg. Nathan took off his jacket and sat down next to her. As he covered Amber with his jacket Victoria walked out onto the porch.

"I came bearing gifts but it looks like our little Fleur needs a bed" Victoria said as she set aside the tray of hot chocolate and cookies before settling herself by Amber's right side. Amber was curled up in Nathan's jacket and using his right thigh as a pillow.

"Is Graham gone?" Nathan asked.

"No, and not for lack of trying" Victoria said bitterly.

"Then Rae-Rae and I will just wait out here until he does" Nathan said as he let out a yawn.

"The two of you will catch a cold and upset Max" Victoria said as she stroke Amber's hair.

"But if Graham is still here by the time she wakes up she'll just run back out here" Nathan said while he let out another yawn.

 _Or worse_ is what they both thought as they watch the little girl curl up more into the jacket trying to escape the sudden gust that swept by.

"For a genius, no amount of logic seems to work on him, I might as well let you beat some sense in him if Max hasn't killed him yet" Victoria said with a smirk.

"I think letting her kill him would do both her and the world some good" Nathan said with a devilish grin.

The pair erupted with laughter loud enough to stir the little girl awake.

"Is he gone?" Amber asked groggily.

"Sorry Fleur not yet, dinner will be ready in five so why don't you and Nate come inside and wash up" Victoria said as she stood helping the little girl up.

"Kay is coming later isn't she, if you don't eat you won't have energy later to play with her" Victoria said hoping Amber would take the bait.

"OK, but I don't want that weirdo anywhere near me" Amber said as she handed Nathan his jacket back.

"It's a deal" Victoria said as she escorted the little girl inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi guys sorry for the wait here's chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be out later this week, so look forward to it.

* * *

The atmosphere inside was rather gloomy and tense. Unable to get the stubborn young boy to leave, Victoria had begrudgingly set a place for him at the dinner table. It was the only thing Victoria could think of to free Max from the current barrage of questions from Warren.

 _Hopefully this will make the nerd a little more civil towards Max, and maybe this will have him think twice before opening his mouth_ Victoria brooded as she finished setting up the table.

On holidays the table sat eight, but for normal day to day use it was modified to sit six. The current setting allowed for two on other side of the table and one on each end. Victoria used the current layout to her advantage.

 _Luckily for me Max has a somewhat specified seating arrangement for the table so nerd boy can't complain_ mused Victoria.

Max always sat on the end closest to the kitchen, on her left side was Amber's spot. The spot next to Amber was a guest seat until one day she roughly scribbled Kay's name on it declaring that it was forever Kay's place so long as Kay visited.

Victoria smiled as she read the new roughly scribbled name on the chair read _**Krisy**_ which was Amber's nickname for Kristine underneath the first scribbled name _**Kai**_ which was Amber's nickname for Kay.

To the right of Max's spot was where Victoria and Nathan usually sat but for today Nathan's spot was opposite Amber's and next to Max's. Warren's was opposite the _**Kai/Krisy**_ chair and directly next to Nathan.

 _I'm deeply sorry to inform you Warren but you will not be seated anywhere near Max, but don't worry Nathan will keep you company_ Victoria smirked thoroughly enjoying the changes she made.

The only other seat left was the one opposite Max's. It was on the end toward the sliding door that lead to the back porch. This seat was always left unoccupied for good reason, it was Chloe's spot. The other reason was so that Max's view of the childhood drawing that she and Chloe made wouldn't be obstructed. The drawing rested against the fence surrounded by white lilies that Max had planted nearby.

 _That nerd Warren better not try force his way on this seat_ Victoria thought as she finished setting the table.

As Victoria placed the finishing touches Amber and Nathan appeared.

"Ma Fleur I hope you don't mind but I'm sitting next to you this time and Nathan you're sitting next to Max" Victoria said as she pulled out Amber's chair for her.

"Good, I don't want Graham anywhere near them" Nathan said as he settled down on his seat.

As Victoria headed back to the kitchen Warren appeared.

"I heard your spending dinner with us" Nathan said bitterly.

"Y-Yeah, so what I was invited this time" Warren said defensively.

"That's a complete load and you know it" Nathan said firmly.

"You invited yourself" Nathan bitterly added.

"Max didn't decline" Warren said smugly.

 _Cause you didn't give her a choice_ Nathan broodingly thought.

"Cause your a bully" Amber said aloud bitterly.

"I'm not a bully, I'm your-" Warren was cut off.

"Graham you finish that sentence and it will be your last words" Nathan said curtly.

"I-I'll just take a seat then" Warren said as he was about to sit on Max's seat.

"That's Mommy's/Max's seat!" Amber and Nathan said all at once.

"S-Sorry" Warren stuttered as he proceeded to the seat opposite Max's.

"Not that one/Don't you even dare!" the pair said as they dashed to Chloe's seat.

"That seat is special, your seat is right here!" Nathan said as he forced Warren into the proper seat.

"If you even try to move from here you'll be eating through a straw" Nathan whispered into Warren's ear.

"Don't worry Amber, he won't move, you can go back to your seat" Nathan said as the tension ebbed from his voice.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure" he said.

As Amber settled in her seat, Max and Victoria emerged from the kitchen with steaming plates of food. Everyone was soon settled and eating in silence, well almost everyone save one nerd.

"So what's the deal with the empty seat Max?" Warren asked though he had already surmised the answer.

It was obvious what Warren was inciting, and what he was scheming couldn't be anymore clear. Both Nathan and Victoria were ready to become Max's sword and shield.

"Well Max?" the boy repeated.

Nathan and Victoria both shared a quick look that said 'the line stops here'.

"It's special" Nathan and Victoria said in sync.

"I was asking Max, well Max what's the story?" Warren pressed on.

"And we just answered" Victoria retorted.

"It's special nuff said" Nathan said firmly.

"And like I asked, Max what's the story?" Warren kept pressing.

From her seat Amber analyzed the exchange between the two adults and the annoying boy. Concerned with the growing tension in the room Amber made a quick glance at her Mother to check on her condition. Amber saw the same pained expression her Mother wore in the study earlier that day.

' _someone very precious to me'_ the words echoed out to Amber. Bits and pieces of past conversations resonated with those words. _'far away...I guess that's one way to put it' 'It reminds me of her, when I look at it makes me feel...like she's here with me' 'She's gone...she's been gone a long time' 'Chloe'_

 _Chloe_ the last thought echoed loudly as Amber connected the dots.

 _I need to stop this, I need to stop HIM_ thought Amber as she mustered all her strength.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Amber said loudly as she slammed the palm of her hands on the tables surface.

The entire room was still and all eyes were on Amber.

"That spot is Chloe's seat, she is very precious to Mommy and Me" Amber said as she glared at Warren.

"Today was supposed to be our special day with her, but you ruined it!" Amber added before Warren could respond.

"O-OH! I-I'm so sorr-" Warren started.

But before he could apologize Amber had already began storming out of the room.

"B-Bambi/Fleur/Rae-Rae" Max, Nathan and Victoria called out to the little girl.

"I-I'm going after her" Max said as she excused herself from the dinner table.

"I'll go too" Warren said as he stood and ran after Max

"Like hell you will nerd" Victoria said as she went after them.

"You've done enough damage Graham, GO HOME!" Nathan shouted bitterly as he followed the others.

Amber had run out onto front lawn. She looked out into the street, the fading sunlight indicated that sunset wasn't far behind.

 _Kay where are you_ Amber thought as she stared at the passing clouds. Just then a blue Jeep pulled into the Ward's driveway. Trevor and Kay emerged from the vehicle.

"Bay!" Kay shouted out from across the lawn.

Before Amber could respond Max had burst through the door.

"Bambi are you OK?" Max asked with a worried expression.

"Y-Yeah, I'm OK Mommy, look Kay's back!" Amber said as she gestured to her friend across the lawn.

Just then Warren appeared behind Max.

"Ambie honey you gave Mommy and me a scare" Warren said as he reached out to Amber.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" Amber yelled at Warren.

"Warren that's enough go home!" Max said firmly.

Ever persistent Warren tried again.

"Ambie Honey I'm your Daddy, I'm not a creep" Warren said getting closer to Amber.

"I SAID STAY AWAY CREEP!" Amber shouted at Warren.

As Amber backed further away from Warren she tripped over a garden hose. Warren reached out to help Amber.

"STAY AWAY" Amber shouted into Warren's face.

"Ambie I'm just trying to he-" Warren was interrupted.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kay shouted as she rammed into Warren knocking him off his feet.

As Kay helped Amber up, Warren rose to his feet.

"Kay behind you!" Amber shouted.

"Stay back!" Kay warned drawing her wooden sword towards Warren as Amber huddled behind her.

"I'm her Dad and it's rude to point swords at grown ups" Warren said as he yanked the sword out of Kay's hands.

"NO YOUR NOT! HER DAD'S A SKATER NOT A NERD! STAY BACK OR ELSE!" Kay shouted at Warren as she shielded Amber.

"Bay I'll distract him you run to Sammy's" Kay whispered to Amber.

"But what about you, I'm not leaving you!" Amber whispered back.

"I'll be fine, what kind of captain would I be if I didn't rescue my first mate" Kay whispered with a slight grin visible only to Amber.

Amber saw the mischief in Kay's eyes. She could feel her tremble in fear but she new that there was a fire building up inside her too.

"You better come for me!" Amber finally whispered.

"Always" Kay said as she signaled Amber to get ready to run.

"Ambie honey I'm your Dad, now stop with this game of yours" Warren said stepping closer to the pair.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK!" Kay Shouted as she chucked her pirate gear at Warren from her backpack.

"Bay run to Sammy's I'll be right behind you" Kay said as she continued chucking more items from her pack.

Unknown to anyone a dark gray Cadillac CTS coupe came barreling down the street.

"BAMBI!" Max had shouted to warn Amber.

"BAY LOOKOUT" Kay shouted.

The warning was too late, Amber froze with fear like a fawn would in that moment. Darkness would have awaited her had the car hit her. Instead the little girl found herself on the sidewalk. She frantically looked around for her friend. The dark car was nowhere to be seen and Kay laid motionless in the middle of the road.

"K-KAY" Amber shouted as she rushed over to her friends side.

Blood and glass shards covered the girl and in her hand laid a shattered snow globe of a snow doe.

"S-Sorry B-Bay I wasn't a-able to save your g-gift" Kay said trying to give Amber one of her devilish grins.

"B-Bay d-d-don't c-cry" Kay said wincing in pain.

"Y-You're b-bleeding (hic) h-how am I (hic) supposed to act d-dummy" Amber sobbed as Max rushed over.

Nathan was talking to the police on his cell, Victoria had called for an ambulance and was currently attending to Trevor who went into deep shock. Warren had broken down into a crying mess repeating the words ' I'm sorry' over and over again.

As Max approached the pair she could see that Kay's skin had ashen greatly and that her breathing was labored. As she knelt down next to Amber she could see that Kay's eyes had already began to glaze.

"Bay...you got to let go" Kay said softly.

"No!" Amber said as she increased the grip on Kay's limp hand.

"You have to...Amber...I'm sorry...I can't keep my promi-" Kay's voice faded.

"K-Kay, KAY!" Amber called out loudly as she shook the girl.

"I'm sorry Bambi, K-Kay's gone" Max said in a soft stutter as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"N-no, she can't, she can't be" Amber said as she continued to shake the unresponsive girl.

"no,NO!" Amber shouted as something inside her awoke.

All of a sudden her vision blurred and her nose bleed.

* * *

 **A/N:** A lot of you probably have a few choice words about this chapter as my friend/editor did 'I hate you so much right now. F*** YOU AND YOUR S***.' Really now I didn't think we reached that point just yet, but I guess I was wrong. What could it mean? What will happen now? All this and more coming soon (really soon) in Chapter 5. Thanks for sticking with me guys, please don't forget to review. See you in the next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 5 you guy's. Thanks for sticking with me and all of the Favorites and Reviews. Chapter 6 is underway. Enjoy the latest installment of The Girl In Red.

* * *

"Bay!" Kay shouted out from across the lawn.

Before Amber could respond Max had burst through the door.

"Bambi are you OK?" Max asked with a worried expression.

Amber looked around. She was standing in her front lawn. The fading sunlight told her it wasn't sunset.

"Bay I'm home!" Kay shouted out from across the lawn.

 _Kay's alive...KAY'S ALIVE_ Amber's thoughts screamed out at her.

Amber ran towards Kay as Warren appeared from the door.

"Hey Bay I'm umph!" Kay said as Amber collided into her.

Amber wrapped her arms around Kay in a tight hug and buried her head in Kay's left shoulder.

"I knew you missed me but I didn't think it would be this much" Kay said with a smirk. But her smirk soon faded as she felt the other girl violently tremble and heard her softly sobbing against her.

"Amber are you OK?" Kay said as she tilted the girl's chin up to look at her and wipe away the tears.

"Y-Yeah, I-I just really m-missed you" Amber said softening her tight embrace from Kay.

"Amber your nose is bleeding" said Kay as she fished out a white handkerchief and pinned it against Amber's nose to stop the bleeding.

"Are you OK?" Kay asked with a worried expression.

"Too much excitement. See what happens when we're together" Amber said with a smirk.

"Dork" Kay said with a grin.

"Punk" Amber responded with a smirk.

The pair simply stood there in quiet silence for a moment. Max walked over to the pair.

"Bambi are you OK?" Max asked worry lining her voice.

"Y-Yeah, I'm OK Mommy, look Kay's back!" Amber said as she gestured to her friend.

Just then Warren appeared behind Max.

"Ambie honey you gave Mommy and me a scare" Warren said as he reached out to Amber.

 _NO! Not again!_ thought Amber as her body went rigid. Kay sensing Amber's discomfort towards the young boy that appeared quickly drew out her wooden sword from her pack and aimed it towards Warren with her left hand. Using her right hand she gently moved Amber behind her to shield her and to put distance between Amber and the boy. From behind Kay, Amber wrapped her left arm tightly around Kay's waist and with her right hand she intertwined Kay's right hand with hers holding it tightly.

 _Amber has never been this scared before. Just who is this creep and what the hell is going on_ thought Kay as she gave Amber's hand a reassuring squeeze. After feeling Amber slightly calm down behind her Kay raised her sword a bit higher and held it firmly towards Warren.

"Who are you?" Kay said in a menacing tone that even surprised her.

"I'm Amber's Dad" Warren said as he tried to swat at the wooden sword.

"Real funny, but Amber's Dad is well known among the skaters in Arcadia Bay and definitely way taller than you" Kay said as she glared at Warren.

"That right Kay-Bear, Amber's Dad is well known by me" said Trevor as he walked and stood in front of Kay and Amber.

"That's not a funny joke Warren and if I were you I'd drop it before Nathan drop's you" Trevor said as he gestured to Nathan who looked a bit disgruntled.

"Hi Max, sorry we're late, as proof of how sorry we are we got you this" Trevor said as he handed a skateboard over to Max.

"Oh Thanks Tre-" Max began.

"Flip it over" Trevor said.

There was an intricate design of several Blue Morpho Butterflies and at the center it read _**Your powers might not last Max but we will forever -Chloe**_.

"We were holding onto it for Chloe, but when she passed we weren't sure of what to do, Kay suggested we deliver it to you just as Chloe intended" Trevor said as Max looked it over some more.

"She made it just for you Max, It's a shame she never got a chance to give it to you" Trevor added.

"Thank You Trevor, really" Max said as she held the board close to her.

"It was the least we could do, besides better to deliver it to its proper owner than to let it gather dust" Trevor said.

"I have to go, I'll leave Kay to you Max, tell Dana and Juliet I said Hi" Trevor said as he walked back to the Jeep.

"Oh and Warren I really would leave before Nathan drops you" Trevor said as he pulled out of the driveway.

Unknown to anyone a dark gray Cadillac CTS coupe came barreling down the street. The dark gray coupe just barely missed the rear end of the Jeep as it continued speeding down the road.

"Hey Trevor you OK?" Max asked.

"Yeah everything's fine just a little surprised" Trevor said as he finished pulling out of the driveway and drove off.

Max turned her attention back to the two girls.

"Alright Amber why don't you and Kay head inside and wash up" Max said to the pair.

"And don't worry Warren is leaving right now" Max added.

As the pair headed inside Max shifted her attention towards Warren.

"Warren you have the choice of leaving peacefully or me giving Nathan free reign on what to do to you" Max said as she motioned to the still disgruntled looking Nathan.

"B-But" Warren started.

"I don't care what you or my Mom say Warren, Amber had a father that loves her very much, Amber and I are fine on our own" Max said firmly.

"Wait you said had, so he is a no show loser" Warren retorted.

"No your the loser Warren, the reason Amber's father isn't around is because her father died" Max said vexed as her grip on the skateboard tighten.

"Max I'm sorr-"Warren started.

"Graham I think it's time for you to go" Nathan said as he dragged Warren from his shirt collar.

"Max sweetie are you OK?" Victoria asked as she looked over the young photographer. Victoria could see the tears that were threatening to spill over at any second.

"Let's head inside, Amber must be worried by now" Victoria said as she lead Max inside.

Max simply nodded as she clutched the skateboard even tighter against her.

"You ever pull the crap you did today again with Max and I won't stop at just rearranging your face with my fist" Nathan said as he shoved Warren into his own car.

"F-Fine, OK" Warren said as he started the car and drove off.

 _That nerd isn't simply going to drop it_ thought Nathan as he let out an exhausted sigh.

"Nate you're going to miss out on dessert if you don't come inside" Victoria shouted in a wavering voice.

 _Max must be in bad shape for Tori to sound like that_ Nathan thought as he comb his hair with his hand.

"I'll be there in just a bit" he shouted back.

Nathan stood there on the sidewalk pondering as the last bits of sunlight faded on how he could help his new family.

* * *

"Max I know you have your reasons for not telling her, I...we all do, but it's time Amber knew. I can't just sit back and let you commit to someone you don't want to be with" Nathan spoke as he stared into Max's eyes, the intensity of his blue eyes softening with each word reflecting true concern for her.

Nathan redirected his attention to Warren. "I also think it's time you gave up on this asinine charade of yours Graham" Nathan's voice broke out through the room, each word reigniting the intense ferocity of his blue eyes.

"Get over yourself and your convoluted fantasies, Max doesn't want you and the kid sure as hell despises you" Nathan spoke, a hint of bitter annoyance lining his voice, making it quite obvious that the topic was discussed before hand to no avail.

"I-I don't know what your talking about Nathan, I raised her since she was a baby, Amber is my daugh-"

"BULLSHIT" Nathan yelled cutting Warren off.

"AMBER IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER, MAX WILL NEVER BE YOURS, FOR A GENIUS YOU REALLY SUCK AT UNDERSTANDING REJECTION" Nathan shouted at Warren, his body trembling with each word unable to contain his rage any longer.

"Amber is my daughter, I raised her" Warren said calm but firm.

Those words set Nathan off as he lunged forward to pop a fist to Warren's mouth. Amber interjected before Nathan could follow through on the action.

"U-Uncle Nate" Amber's quivering voice nearly shattered Nathan to the core. "W-Who is my Dad and w-where is he" Amber asked as glistening Cobalt eyes stared into Ice blue ones.

Ice blue searched through Cobalt eyes as Nathan weighed the gravity of the situation. _No matter how much it will hurt her, Rae-Rae deserves the truth._

"Rae-Rae your father is..." but before Nathan could finish Warren had cut in.

"Right here, Uncle Nate is just being silly Ambie, I'm your dad" Warren said with great exasperation.

"Liar" Amber uttered still focused on Nathan's grim expression, as if the answers to her amounting questions could be read with each taut facial line.

"Excuse me?" Warren responded.

"LIAR" Amber shouted directly at Warren's face. "UNCLE NATE NEVER JOKES WITH ME! HE WOULDN'T LIE TO ME!"

"Ambie honey calm down let's talk this ou-"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING DAD AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

* * *

 _And now we're here_ thought Amber as she looked up to peer at the still room.

Amber's gaze rested on the still figure of Warren.

 _Ugh you were a creep then and you're a creep now_ Amber brooded as she inwardly flinched at the discomforting memory.

Her stomach lurched at the possibility that without Nathan, she would have eventually believed Warren's constant claims of being her father. There weren't enough antacids in the world to alleviate her poor stomach from all the discomforting _what if's_ starring Warren Graham.

' _What does your gut tell you' 'NO YOUR NOT! HER DAD'S A SKATER NOT A NERD!' 'What about your heart' 'Real funny, but Amber's Dad is well known among the skaters in Arcadia Bay and definitely way taller than you'_ those little pieces that resided within her were the best cure all she could ask for.

 _That's right, even if Uncle Nate didn't say anything I would have stuck with my gut feeling. No matter how much Warren tried Kay was always there to ward him off, Ward, oh god, did I just made a pun of Kay's name_ Amber thought shifting her attention away from Warren.

Max's gaze rested upon the photo that her daughter held. _I haven't looked at that photo since the day Amber was born._ A soft smile crept upon her unaware of the curious Cobalt eyes studying her.

Their was a soft sadness to that smile _heartache_ thought Amber as she eyed her Mother's expression.

She shifted her focus back to the Polaroid. _I've seen her before but where and that name...Chloe was it, I know that sounds familiar but why_ Amber mused.

She shut her eyes. Amber could feel a slight frown forming at the corners of her mouth. _Aargh there's just too many pieces, I need clarity, I need answers, I need...a memory._ Amber's eyes fluttered open as the dense fog in her mind began to dissipate. "A memory!" she said aloud briefly forgetting of the other time traveler.

* * *

 **A/N:** I plan on having Chapter 6 (and possibly Chapter 7) out as soon as Wednesday. Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review. See you all in the next Chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi guys it's Wednesday, here's Chapter 6. Chapter 7 is underway. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the latest installment of The Girl In Red.

* * *

It was early October and the time traveler had retreated to her study once more. Her retreats were more frequent as the days drew near to the events of five years ago. The memory of that day was still fresh to her. Her grief had yet to ease.

Her attention was absorbed into the photo frame she held in her hands. She was so entranced that she failed to notice the other being that had entered the room. Max still retained some form of her powers. But ever since the events of five years ago she could no longer focus into photos.

Even so she could still feel the life they gave off. She could still hear the carefree laughter of the two young girls within the frame. She could still feel the presence of that moment emanate from the portrait. It emanated so strongly that for a moment she felt as if she were there again.

"Mommy are you OK?" asked the little girl that now stood beside her. The soft high pitch voice had startled Max back into reality breaking her trance from the photograph.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bambi" she answered as the little girl wrapped her arms around her Mother's legs.

"Are you sure?" questioned the little girl not buying any of it.

 _Where children always this intuitive, or is it simply as Dana and Juliet put it 'because she's your daughter'_ pondered Max.

"I'm sure" Max said as she set the frame down on her desk.

She then proceeded to scoop the little girl into her arms and settle themselves on the cozy chair by her desk. They were now comfortably settled in what used to be Principal Wells office chair.

Days after that tragic day, word had eventually spread that Wells might have withheld some viable information towards Rachel Amber's disappearance and Mark Jefferson's heinous actions.

Though it was never proven whether Wells knew of Jefferson's actions.

The Academic Board had found it in their best interest to immediately terminate and remove Wells from Blackwell. Ms. Grant was then appointed the new Head of Blackwell Academy. Her first action was to sell all the furniture and furnishings of Wells former office and use the proceeds in the immediate restoration of Blackwell.

At the time Max had found it her civic duty to liberate the cozy chair as her blue haired angel had wanted the first time they had broken into Wells office.

Whether any took notice or not of the missing chair, Max didn't care. It was the least she could do as a small form of revenge for her blue haired angel.

"Mommy who is the girl in the picture with you?" the little girl asked holding the frame in her hands.

"She's someone very precious to me" said Max as she hugged her daughter a little tighter.

"Oh! Like Day and Jules!?" the little girl let out with glee.

"U-um something like that" Max said flustered. _Dana...Juliet...what are the two of you teaching my daughter...not that I mind, but I still think their are somethings Amber doesn't need to know yet_ thought Max as her embarrassment eased.

"She looks kinda like me" Amber said as she wriggled in place.

Those words nearly stopped Max's heart.

"Doesn't she Mommy?" Amber asked as she looked up at Max.

"Y-yeah she does" Max fumbled the words out as she tried to calm her heart.

"So who is she?" asked the little girl.

"Her name is Chloe Price" Max said rather softly.

"Price...Is she Nana Joy's daughter!" Amber said with glee.

"Yup she's Joyce's daughter" Max said.

"How come I haven't seen her?" questioned the little girl.

Max bit her lip, she was trying to find the right words.

"She's gone...she's been gone a long time" Max said softly.

"Oh" Amber replied. She could hear the heavy sadness that emanated from those soft spoken words.

"Like Krisy's parents?" asked Amber.

The response startled Max. She had not expected such a level of comprehension from a five year old.

Max mentally face palmed, _She's my daughter of course their are things that I won't be able to keep from her._

"Yeah just like Kristine's parents" Max said as she sighed.

"I-Is that why we go to the lighthouse...on the 10th of October?" Amber asked hesitantly.

She could feel her go rigid from what was asked. The little girl wriggled around in place trying to get a better view of her expression.

Amber could see a crestfallen expression. At this the little girl felt guilt. She had not intended to further sadden her Mother. She merely wanted to try to cheer her up.

 _I don't want Mommy to be sad...maybe there's something else I can do to cheer her up_ the little girl thought as she gently held the frame in her hands.

Max swore her heart stopped the instant she heard those words spoken out from her daughter. _I guess there are some things even I can't hide from her_ thought Max as she saw her daughter's reflection from the frame.

"The lighthouse was her favorite place in the world" Max finally spoke.

"Then let's go visit her" Amber said as she jumped out of her Mother's lap.

"I think she would like to hear from you" Amber said as she gently set the photo next to the one of herself on the desk.

 _Dana and Juliet taught her much more than I had expected_ Max thought as she saw the little girl before her eye the Polaroid camera.

"Alright but I think she'll want us to take some pictures too, so grab the camera and lets go" Max said feeling a bit better.

Amber felt relieved as she briskly picked up the camera from the desk and raced her Mother to the car.

* * *

 _That's where I remember her from the pirate photo on Mom's desk next to the photo of me_ Amber thought as she reflected on the memory from thirteen years ago.

 _Wow, so pirate girl Chloe Price is my dad...that's actually hella cool_ thought Amber as she looked over the Polaroid again.

A part of her always knew that the pirate girl was more important to her Mother than she let on she just never realized how much more.

"So pirate girl Chloe is my Dad, that's actually hella cool" Amber said breaking the awkward silence.

"Amber I-" Max started.

"Mom it's OK, I understand now, all those times you talked about my Dad you were really telling me more about Chloe who is my Dad, I just wished you could have told me sooner you know" Amber said in glee.

"I-I tried to tell you it's just that I wasn't sure how you would react to the truth" Max said as she held her arm.

"Well based on this photo, I know you two were a great couple and were totally in love, I think it's hella cool that you and Chloe were and actual couple, I'm just sad that I'll never get to meet her" Amber said a bit dejected.

"Bambi" Max said as she reached out to Amber.

But as Max reached out to her daughter time had started.

"Ambie please..." Warren pleaded as he tried to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I-I know that I may not be your Dad but I will be soon" Warren stuttered out.

"Graham!" Nathan said in a warning tone.

But the geek wouldn't yield. He fished out a small box from his coat pocket and went down on one knee.

"M-Max will you marry me" Warren asked.

Max was speechless, she was caught like a deer in headlights.

"NO!" Amber shouted at Warren her rage reignited.

"NO WAY! YOU'LL NEVER BE MY DAD!" Amber shrieked out in anger.

Warren reached out to try to calm the girl. Amber dodged Warren and ran out the door like she did all those years ago.

* * *

 **A/N:** You all probably feel like my friend/editor about now. This was my friend/editor's reaction (high pitch squeals) 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' 'YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST'. Now now, no need for the melodramatics, we still have a long road to travel. From here on out the story will be picking up pace, more characters to come. See you in the next Chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi guys Happy Christmas Eve. Sorry for the really long delay. For those of you still following enjoy the latest chapter of The Girl In Red. Thanks to all of you for the Favorites and Reviews. As always thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

Amber was still drifting through abstract memories when she heard a loud tapping sound. The sudden tapping sound was coming from her window. A voice could be faintly heard through the glass.

"Earth to Amber is anyone home" asked Kay.

Amber still in deep thought was puzzled to see the red streak pirate on the other side of the pane.

"I know I'm fun to look at but could you pretty please let me in Amber" quipped Kay looking a bit distraught.

Amber pushed all her lingering thoughts aside as she made her way to the window to rescue her dear pirate. Amber paused at the window. She was entranced by the sight before her.

It was the most breathtaking view she could have ever seen. The pane framed her body from the waist up. Overcasting clouds and the glow of the filtering morning sun projected a soft lighting behind her. The rain's mist gave the glass pane a blurred effect. Condensation on the pane from Kay's breathing and body heat gave a more centered field of view to the image before her.

The slight crimson blush either from embarrassment, the cold weather or both highlighted her chestnut colored eyes and porcelain white skin. The campus lights outside the dorm and Amber's paper lantern reflection from the glass gave the already entrancing frame a bokeh like look.

 _Kay looks just so...so..._ "Cute" the word escaped Amber's mouth.

"A-Amber" Kay said flustered as her face flushed a deeper shade of red from being called cute.

Amber's face also flushed red from her own realization of what she just said.

"U-Um...K-Kay hold still a little longer...I-I want to take a snapshot, y-you look really cool, please~" Amber said to her friend before she could retort.

"O-Ok" Kay said still flustered.

After a quick flash Amber let the girl in. Kay entered the room slightly shivering from the cold. It was hard for her to hide her blushing face from Amber since she was taller. The pair had been close since childhood and even now they were closer than ever.

 _So she thinks I'm 'cute' I wonder what else she thinks_ Kay thought with a slight grin.

"U-Um sorry for leaving you hanging outside" Amber said with a slight blush tinting her face still.

"I-It's cool" Kay said with a slight stutter as she tried to quiet her previous thoughts and her beating heart.

"Enough about me, how are you doing Bay?" Kay asked as she pulled the shorter girl into a hug.

"Dry until you hugged me" Amber said playfully.

"S-Sorry" Kay stuttered as she released her embrace from Amber.

Kay's blush turned scarlet as she saw Amber's bra through the now wet shirt.

"U-Um Bay your shirt" Kay choked out as she faced away from Amber.

If things weren't awkward earlier they were awkward now.

 _Whoa I've never seen Kay blush like that before_ Amber grinned as she decided to tease her friend.

"Aah I didn't know you felt that way about me" Amber playfully said as she hugged Kay from behind.

"Dork" said Kay with a sheepish grin as she turned to face Amber.

"Adorable punk" Amber retorted.

The pair stayed like that in quiet silence for a moment. The moment passed when Amber sneezed.

"You better get change wouldn't want you to catch a cold" Kay said as she shrugged Amber off.

"Ahh, but I think you would be hot in a nurse's outfit" teased Amber as she sauntered to her closet.

"Y-Yeah right" Kay stuttered as she faced towards the window.

 _Kay looks cute when she's flustered_ Amber smiled as she changed into dry set of clothes.

 _I better tell her to change too otherwise she'll catch a cold_ thought Amber as she fished out a set of clothes she borrowed from Kay during their last sleepover.

"Kay" Amber called.

"Yeah" Kay responded still looking out the window.

"Kay look at me" Amber said a little annoyed.

"Are you dressed?" Kay asked.

"Yes" Amber responded.

"Well goo- aughh" Kay said as Amber tossed a dry shirt square at her face.

"You're the one who will catch a cold if you don't change" Amber said as she handed the rest of the clothes.

"But I was so looking forward to you nursing me back to health in a candy striper uniform" Kay said as she gave Amber a devilish grin.

"Anyway's why are you here so early" Amber asked as she sat down on the couch.

"What? Can't a captain see her first mate" Kay quipped as she finished changing.

"A pirate like you only brings forth trouble" Amber shot back.

"Ah, Caufield you wound me" Kay spoke in gentle fake outrage.

"Seriously Kay why are you here this early, it's like almost five in the morning" Amber said as she motioned to the clock on her desk.

"Don't shoot the messenger, but Victoria wanted me to convince you to come home today" Kay said as she sat next to Amber.

"I find that hard to believe, you and Aunt Tori never get along" Amber said as she poked Kay in the ribs.

"Ow, ok, my Mom and Jules said I should bring you back to your Mom, kicking and screaming would be acceptable" Kay said with an impish grin.

"You never listen to Day and Jules, come on Kay out with it" Amber said as she pinned the taller girl to the couch blocking her escape.

Kay's impish grin was replaced by a serious stern gaze. She let out a deep sigh before wrapping her arms around the shorter girl and pulling her down in a tight embrace.

"K-Kay" Amber said in a surprised gasp by the sudden turn of events.

"You didn't respond to any of my messages or calls for over a week" Kay said softly.

"Kay I'm" Amber attempted to apologize but was cut off.

"You had me worried, Bay I thought...if you...I wouldn't know..." Kay choked out as she held Amber tighter.

"Kay I'm never going to leave you ever" Amber said as she hugged Kay back.

"What if?" Kay choked out.

"I know you worry, I'm sorry I scared you, I would never be that reckless Kay never" Amber said soothingly as she hugged Kay tighter.

The pair laid their for a moment. The pair was stirred back into reality as the cd playing _Amanda Palmer's In My Mind_ kept skipping.

"Bay you really need to stop listening to this no wonder you've been so somber" Kay said as she gently wriggled out of Amber's hold.

"I'll be there you know, if you decide to come home today" Kay said as she removed the cd and replaced it with one that read _**Dream of the Shore of Another World**_.

 _The Honey Trees_ gently played out of the Hi-Fi as Kay turned to face Amber.

 _I climb this hill, watching so still~_

"Only if you stay by my side" Amber said softly.

"Always" Kay said with a sheepish grin as she step closer to Amber.

 _I took to the fields of all I held dear~_

"So now that all the mushy stuff is over with how about a dare" Kay said with an impish grin.

"Your on Ward" Amber challenged.

"You sure about that Caulfield" Kay probed.

"I'm ready when you are" Amber quipped.

"I dare you to kiss me" Kay said with a smirk.

"W-What?" Amber stuttered.

"I double dare you. Kiss me now" Kay added.

"Sorry Kay I can't" Amber finally said.

"It's alright I was just joking, I'll notify the blackwell bros that you're still saving yourself for them" Kay said as she climb out through the window.

But Amber caught the slight hint of dejection in Kay's voice.

 _I can't let her leave like this_ Amber thought as she rewinded.

"I double dare you. Kiss me now" Kay added.

Amber didn't think things through when she rewound. She didn't want her friend to leave, but she was also a bit hesitant to follow through on the dare. After a few seconds Kay proceeded to climb out the window.

 _But up on this height~_

"K-Kay don't go yet" Amber said as Kay held on to the window frame from the other side of the pane.

 _A majestic sight flooded the skies~_

"Amber it's alright I was just jok-" Kay was silenced by Amber as she gave the punk skater a quick kiss on the lips.

 _How I could feel you near~_

Kay surprised by the sudden contact fumbled her grip on the frame and lost her balance. She crashed to the ground with a loud thud and an even louder popping sound from her shoulder.

"K-Kay!" Amber called out in concern.

"I'm alive but I think I broke my arm" Kay said as she moaned in pain.

 _I wanted to surprise Kay not injure her_ Amber thought as she rewinded again.

 _I climb this hill, watching so still~_

 _I took to the fields of all I held dear~_

"I double dare you. Kiss me now" Kay added.

 _But up on this height~_

 _A majestic sight flooded the skies~_

 _How I could feel you near~_

 _When your unfeigned heart called to me through the dark~_

This time Amber didn't hesitate. She grabbed Kay by her shirt collar and pulled her against her body for a kiss.

 _There I could feel, I felt, I felt you near~_

It was as if the world around them held its breath. It was sweet, it was non-intrusive, it was just a simple kiss.

But it was more than Amber had expected. As her grip loosened from Kay's collar the pair broke apart both breathing slightly quicker than before.

 _As much as I wish for the moment to last longer air is still necessary_ mused Amber as she glanced at a now very flustered Kay.

"D-Damn Amber that was hardcore, I better tell all the Blackwell bros that they don't stand a chance" Kay said as she faced towards the door hoping to conceal the fresh blush that tinted her face.

From the mirror's reflection Amber could see Kay smirk as she touched her lips.

 _I want to keep this one. I really do. But that's not how the story goes, at least not yet_ thought Amber as she began to raise her hand to rewind.

But she wasn't the only one using the mirror's reflection. Before Amber could begin to rewind Kay had wrapped her arms around her preventing her from turning back time.

 _Oh, I wait for the seas to part, to be with you, oh~_

"Don't" Kay softly whispered in Amber's ear.

 _Oh, I could sail the world~_

 _Search through the darkest waters~_

"Don't take it back" Kay said in a soft quivering voice.

 _But I'd never find these golden eyes~_

"Don't you dare" Kay added as she hugged Amber a little tighter.

 _These golden eyes~_

She could feel and hear Kay's heart. Amber felt her own heart adjusting to the rhythm of Kay's.

"Kay look at me" Amber said in a soft tone as she cupped Kay's face with her hands and stared into tinted honey eyes.

But before Amber could continue there was a sudden loud knock at her door.

* * *

 **A/N:** My friend/editor upon just barely reading the intro to this chapter had remembered the events of chapter 6 and said to me "You shameful" obviously still peeved with the Warren scenario. But by the end of editing this chapter has come to forgive me just a tiny bit. Chapter 8 will be out in a few days (my friend/editor was kind enough to go over it during the Holiday break) and Chapter 9 is currently in the works. Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review. Happy Holidays and see you all in the next Chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi guys,Happy New Years! Thank You all for the Follows, Favorites and Reviews. Wow this year has gone by fast and I would like to thank all of you for being patient with me, especially those who are still following. Enjoy Chapter 8 of The Girl In Red. Thanks for sticking with me.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bombay Bicycle Club. Ebisu-san and Hotei-san belongs to Satou Nanki. Wife and Wife belongs to Minamoto Hisanari.

* * *

A loud angry voice was shouting through the door.

"Miss Caulfield would you please open the door immediately!" the Vice Principal shouted.

"Crap it's buzzkill Brooke" Kay whispered.

"You better hide" Amber whispered back as the pair broke apart.

"MISS CAULFIELD!" Brooke said even louder as she continued knocking.

As Amber made her way to the door, Kay hid in her closet.

"G-Good (Yawn) Morning Miss Scott, um how may I help you?" Amber said faking sleepiness.

"Miss Caulfield do you have any knowledge of the recent vandalism?" Brooke asked sternly.

"Vandalism?" Amber questioned.

"Yes vandalism. To be more specific this" Brooke said as she handed Amber a photo.

It was a photo of the bronze statue in front of the academy dressed up in pirate gear.

 _Kay..._ Amber thought as she handed the photo back to Brooke.

"I'm sorry Miss Scott, I don't know anything about this" Amber said as Brooke took back the photo.

"Really?! Are you sure Miss Caulfield?! I would hate to see a good student such as yourself be influenced by troublemakers!" Brooke said with a warning tone.

"On that note I need to inspect your room, security mentioned that the hooded figure they saw near the statue was seen crawling into one of the dorm windows on the second floor and since yours is the closest to the tree outside it is suspected that the vandal is in your room" Brooke said coldly as she pushed past Amber and entered the room.

 _If she finds Kay were both in big trouble_ Amber thought as Brooke looked around her room.

Amber nearly stopped breathing as Brooke neared the closet. Brooke duct her head in the closet and moved some items around. Finding nothing out of the ordinary she backed away from the closet and marched out the door.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Miss Caulfield, security must have been mistaken" Brooke said as she turned to leave.

"Miss Caulfield I have yet to receive your statement from the incident with Miss Ward, do take care in turning it in by the end of the week" Brooke added firmly before leaving.

Amber closed her door as soon as she saw Brooke exit the dorm.

 _Mistaken she says more like she's trying to find a reason to pin blame on me_ Amber thought as she shut her door.

"Kay are you still there" Amber said in a low voice as she peeked into the closet.

As she ducked her head in a bit Kay cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Electricity flowed through her veins as their lips met. It was a simple quick kiss but Amber could still feel her nerves tingling as they parted. Amber felt her face get warm the instant they parted.

"W-What w-was that for, K-Kay" Amber stammered out as her face flushed a brighter shade of red at the sudden flash.

As the flash fades from her eyes, Amber can see a gentle smile tug on Kay's face as she watches the Polaroid in her hand develop.

 _I like people like this...I wonder if it's genetic_ mused Amber as she stared at Kay's brighten honey colored eyes. It was those golden tinted eyes that appeared only when she was filled with excitement or joy that captured Amber's heart.

"Payback for leaving me out in the rain earlier" Kay said with a smirk setting the Polaroid down as she scooped Amber up into a bridal hold.

"N-now w-what?" Amber asked more flustered than before.

"I believe your bedtime has been long overdue" Kay said as she set Amber onto her bed.

But before Kay could even begin to tuck Amber to bed the shorter girl had shot up and was standing mere centimeters from her face.

"I'm not tired and you still haven't clearly explained why you're here Kay" Amber said as she tried to calm her heart.

"Well I'm wait-" Amber's voice trailed off as Kay pulled her into a tight embrace and brushed her lips over her ear.

"I won't leave if you don't want me to" Kay whispered into her ear.

"But you really do need to rest" Kay finally said after a moment.

"Only if you stay beside me" Amber said in an almost inaudible soft whisper.

But nothing ever got past the taller girl. Amber could be absently mumbling to herself or cursing underneath her breath and Kay will catch each and every single word. But what catches Amber off guard the most is when Kay can so effortlessly at times read her mind. It was during rare moments like those that Amber often wondered if Kay could also read her heart.

"Then it's a deal" Kay said as she released Amber.

Amber was left stunned with a fresh tint of crimson covering her cheeks.

"W-Wha-" Amber stuttered.

"I said I'll stay" Kay said with a gentle smile.

Kay sat down on the couch and took off her boots and set them near corner closest to the window. She shrugged off her jacket and set it on the back of the desk chair. She walked over to the door and locked it.

 _I doubt buzzkill Brooke will let the issue of the statue's new look go...and I've caused Amber enough trouble_ thought Kay as she turned the lock.

When Kay walked up to the closet she felt an overpowering warmth spread through her chest. Amber didn't just have a extra set of clothes for her, half the closet was integrated with Kay's things. There were outfits that were borrowed from sleepovers past, a duffle bag that Kay left behind from a canceled sleepover, and a skateboard that was left in a rush to escape Brooke's wrath. What tugged at Kay's heart strings the most was the wooden sword she had used against a certain nerd all those years ago.

"Kay?" Amber said with concern lining her voice.

"J-Just looking for something to wear" Kay said recovering from her daze.

Kay found some sleepwear and quickly changed. Once that was done she put her clothes on the edge of the couch. She set her phone to vibrate and placed it next to Amber's before settling on the bed.

Kay pulled the young photographer in until her head was resting on her chest. As Kay pulled the covers up around them Amber immediately snuggled up close against her. Head on her chest, ear pressed firm over her heart, the tension in her body fading with each heartbeat heard.

Guitar strums could be heard in the silent room as another track started playing on the Hi-Fi. _Bombay Bicycle Club_ filled the soundless room.

 _The moment we forgot we were just good friends~_

"Kay why are you really here" Amber said in a gentle voice.

"cause I missed you" Kay said as she hugged Amber tight, a grin tugging at her lips when she felt her squeal.

 _I moved my arm, her face went red again~_

Amber's face went warm, the pace of her heart quickening by the sudden action.

 _One more bus home, another silent weekend~_

 _Kay are you aware of what you do to me sometimes_ Amber thought as she pushed herself up on her elbows to get a better look at her.

 _You said love was painted gold~_

She stared into those honey tinted eyes as if to find some hidden answer.

 _Like all things growing old~_

"I had that feeling like before..." Kay sighed.

 _The paint peels and slowly falls~_

 _You already know~_

"...just like all those years ago" Amber said almost inaudible.

 _Looking out the glass, so we sit together~_

Kay began to subconsciously trace circles on Amber's back, hoping that it would distract the girl from such brooding thoughts.

 _We both know we could be someone better~_

But such things wouldn't readily leave the young photographer easily.

 _Not with our heads like London weather~_

 _The last time she felt like this... would have been the last time... we were ever this close_ Amber brooded.

The memory of Kay's lifeless body hit her hard as she instinctively grasped for the punk skaters shirt; assuring herself that she was still there.

 _We said love was painted gold~_

"Amber look at me, I'm here, I'll always will be" Kay said as she cupped the girl's face, honey tinted eyes staring into brilliant cobalt eyes.

 _You already know~_

The last bit of lyrics made Amber blush as Kay pulled her in for a hug.

 _Kay do you even feel the irony of that playlist_ Amber mused as her breathing relaxed.

She had been listening to the lyrics the entire time. The list of songs on the CD held all the feelings they held for each other. They both understood each other without words, but when it came to matters of the heart neither of them knew where the other stood.

The kisses they shared today would simply be played off as a dare and such for the time being. Neither of them were brave enough yet to voice what was in their hearts.

 _Is this friendship...or love?_ Amber pondered as she let out a yawn.

Whichever it was she hoped that they could still share moments like these.

Half an hour had passed when Kay noticed that Amber was soundly sleeping. She looked at the dim clock on the desk.

 _5:15 and I still can't sleep_ Kay thought as she continued tracing soft circular patterns on Amber's back.

She felt Amber stir as she placed another kiss on her crown.

"Kay...I...love...you..." the girl softly mumbled as she snuggled even closer tucking her head on the crook of Kay's neck. Kay's heart flipped flopped over the action. The warm feeling from earlier spread across her chest. She gently gave her a squeeze as she placed another kiss.

"Amber I love you too, more than you know" Kay whispered into her ear as sleep finally caught up to her.

It was almost seven when the pair stirred awake. Amber was the first to register the sudden noise. A low pulsing hum caught her attention. She tried to turn to where the noise was emanating from only to notice that her movement was restricted. As her grogginess began to clear Amber noticed one of two things.

The first of the most embarrassing was that she was sprawled all over Kay. The second that tinted her cheeks from crimson to scarlet was that Kay had her arms protectively wrapped around her. When she tried to move Kay tighten her embrace. The endearing action made Amber's heart hammer against her chest.

When she attempted to move again a soft mumble escaped Kay that made her go rigid.

"Amber I...love you" Kay softly mumbled.

"really" the word had slipped from Amber's lips.

"Always..." Kay mumbled.

"Promise" Amber couldn't help herself as she continued to study the sleeping punk.

"Forever..." Kay mumbled softly as she subconsciously squeezed her.

Speechless, heart beating loud enough to hear, Amber reciprocated the embrace. She felt Kay's arms go limp enough to move around in. She turned to where the low hum originated from.

Emerald green light caught her attention. It was Kay's phone. The notification light blinked furiously. Amber picked up the phone and scanned through the messages.

There were two new messages both were from Brooke. One for the vandalism and the other for the missing statement of the prior incident. She dismissed both messages and set the phone back down. When she turned back she had subconsciously picked up her camera in the process.

Amber was captivated by the content sleeping form of the red streaked punk beside her. It took all her self control to fight back the urge of tucking the short strands of black and red tinted hair from Kay's smooth face.

 _Maybe it is love_ Amber mused as she took a photo _to commemorate when the feeling was somewhat mutual_.

Setting the Polaroid aside, Amber settled herself back into Kay's warm embrace resting her head on the Kay's chest. Just as she was being lulled back to sleep by Kay's gentle heartbeat, Kay's phone started to blare out a loud ring.

Kay instinctively sat up and reached for her phone almost knocking Amber off the bed. Sensing that Amber was losing her balance, Kay pulled Amber close to her as she retrieved her phone. She failed to notice the fresh blush spreading across Amber's face.

"Hi Mom, where am I? I'm with Amber. Been here for a few hours. Really I'm here with her, fine" Kay said while still holding Amber close to her.

"Um here, its my Moms, they would like to talk to you, something about my story not being credible" Kay said as she handed the phone to Amber.

"Can you blame them" Amber retorted.

"Guess not" Kay answered.

"since I'm such a badass pirate" Kay added with a grin.

"Dork" Amber said as she took the phone.

"Yeah but I'm your dork" Kay said as she hugged her.

"Good morning Day and Jules, I'm doing well now thanks to Kay, she's been here with me for a while, it's hard for me to hide anything from her, she definitely learned from the best, you too, bye" Amber finished and handed the phone back.

"Hey Mom, yeah, sure, I will, I'll try, okloveyoubyenow" Kay said as she quickly ended the call.

 _Kay always calls Dana and Juliet her Moms would Chloe be considered my Mom too_ Amber pondered as she watched Kay quickly skim through the messages on her phone.

"Hey Kay there's something I want to ask you" Amber said as she leaned against the wall.

"Ask away" Kay said as she set her phone down.

"I know Dana is your Mom but do you also call Juliet Mom or...no never mind it's a dumb question" Amber said her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"It's not dumb, I've always introduced my Mom and Juliet as my Moms and yes I have called Juliet Mom but that was when we were kids" Kay said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Sides you're asking about Chloe, in your unique case Chloe would be considered the originator in a genetic sense as for a Parental label she's your Mom simple as that" Kay said as she looked back towards Amber with a smile.

"It really is simple I just blew it out proportion" Amber said staring at the floor.

"Nope, just over thinking it" Kay said as she ruffled Amber's hair.

"But when addressing how did you differentiate between the two" Amber asked.

"Remember those comic's we found when we were kids" Kay said as she carefully leaned back against the wall as to not disturb the photo memorial.

"The one's Juliet said she was researching for her advice column" Amber said as she looked at Kay.

"Yep. The one with the little girl and her three Mommies and the other one with the two girlfriends living together, the first one was an extra to a series and the other one was the first chapter of a series, um what were the called again?" Kay said as she shut her eyes trying to recall the memory.

"The one with the little girl was the extra for _Ebisu-san and Hotei-San_ and the one with the two girlfriends living together was called _Wife and Wife_ " Amber said recalling the memory.

They were for research but not in the way Juliet had initially stated. The comics were for advice or rather they were the advice Juliet was seeking. It wasn't until weeks later that Dana and Juliet had revealed that they were officially a couple. The comics were a way of helping both Dana and Juliet to explain to them only to be surprised that the girls already knew.

Amber could still remember Kay's response to the news 'About time and we already knew'

"I get it now, it's as simple as before" Amber said as she stretched a bit.

"So what did Day and Jules ask before you hanged up?" Amber asked curiously.

"I wasn't lying when I said kicking and screaming was optional" Kay said with a smirk.

"They worry too you know, it's been three months Bay, you can't give your Mom the cold shoulder forever" Kay said as she set her phone back down next to Amber's.

"It's not like I'm trying to ignore her. It's just that each time I do go to try to patch things up he's there!" Amber said bitterly.

"Every single time I go, that shitty blue car of his is there in the driveway, and when I think back to that day, when I think of his smug face asking my Mom to...to..." Amber said as she violently trembled with rage.

"Don't worry about that creep, he's not worth getting worked up about, besides he's wasting his time at an empty house" Kay said as she hugged Amber close to her.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked as she wiggled around to face Kay.

"Your Mom hasn't set foot in the place since you left, my Mom, Juliet, Joyce, David, Victoria and Nathan each take turns looking after it" Kay said as she subconsciously begins to trace circles on Amber's back to calm her.

"Then why is his crappy car there?" Amber questioned bitterly.

"He's been trying to get info as to where your Mom went and hasn't given up" Kay said with a yawn.

"And my Mom" Amber asked.

"She's been at your summer home the whole time" Kay answered letting out another yawn.

"Wait so she..." Amber started.

"...rejected that loser for the billionth time" Kay finished.

"But why hasn't she said anything about it" Amber dejectedly asked.

"Might be the way you reacted and handled things" Kay said yawning again.

Amber went silent for a few minutes. She was contemplating the event from three months ago. But before Amber could begin to blame herself for the actions taken or lack of since then, Kay hugged her close and began to speak.

"Bay I didn't say any of that to put you through a guilt trip" Kay sighed.

"It was just a theory, as for the reason it could be as simple as wanting to say it in person, my theory she's just as scared and worried about the whole topic as you are" Kay said as she loosened her embrace.

"So what should I do" Amber asked.

"Sleep" Kay yawned as she settled back down on the bed.

"Kay I'm being serious here" Amber said as she poked her on her side.

"So am I" Kay yawned as she turned to look at her.

"Kay" Amber pleaded.

"It's already been taken care of" Kay said avoiding Amber's puppy dog eye's.

"By who" she asked dropping the act.

"Me" Kay replied.

"We'll be heading to Joyce's at around nine, everyone will be there minus creeper of the year Warren, David has been notified as to not let him anywhere near the premises" Kay added as she pulled Amber in.

"If he manages to sneak past David then O'l Nate and I will just have to kick his so called sensitive ass" Kay said as she readjusted the covers around them.

"I'm impressed Ward, you're living up to your name" Amber said as she settled her head on her chest.

"You can shower me with admiration later, now's the time for sleep" Kay whispered softly in Amber's ear as she traced patterns on her back to lull her to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** My friend/editor challenged me to release this as close to Midnight as possible as a way to end the old year and start the new year. My friend/editor's words of the new year 'SUCK IT!' while sipping soda as I looked up to see it was 12:01. I will now take a moment to answer some of those lingering questions left in the reviews. A certain blue haired pirate will make an appearance next chapter ;) Of course there will be more chapters :3 To give an estimate about 12 more. Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review. See you all in the next Chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone I'm back, sorry for the long delay. To show you all my deepest apologies here is an extra long chapter of The Girl In Red. For those of you following and those of you in the reviews thank you for your patience and support.

Now to ease those misguided worries, I have no plans to abandon this story. Don't believe me? Then how about this little plot twist, chapters 1-3 are actually version seven of the original draft. Originally this story was only meant to be three chapters long with Amber being just another time traveler in Arcadia Bay. Amber's character grew on me so much that I rewrote the story seven times, that's right seven! If that's not commitment then what is? Abandon?! Really?! I've already extended this story by six chapters from it's original draft and plan on adding an extra twelve.

With that out of the way, enjoy Chapter 9 Part 1 of The Girl In Red.

* * *

The pair opted to sleep in for another hour. When Amber stirred awake she wasn't so readily willing to leave the warmth of the rebel punk this time. She laid there for what seemed forever when she heard the sound of a flash mixed with Kay's giggling.

"Sorry, couldn't help it, you just looked so cute!" Kay said trying to contain her laughter.

"How long?" Amber hesitantly asked.

"About as long as you" Kay replied.

"Photo proof that you want me all to yourself" Kay added with a smirk.

"Ugh you suck" Amber replied trying to hide a forming blush.

"Aww Caulfield I didn't think you had it in you" Kay said as she poked Amber's cheek.

"Eat me Ward" Amber retorted.

"Are you sure? We'll be late" Kay teasingly whispered in Amber's ear.

"W-W-What!?" Amber stuttered.

"Now that is Priceless" Kay said as she took another snap shot of Amber.

To which the young photographer responded in kind with throwing her teddy bear Captain square into the punk skater's face.

"Ow. A girl can dream, can't she?" Kay said with a smirk.

"You wish" Amber scoffs as she stands.

Amber walks over to the closet to find an outfit before Kay can tease her any further.

 _Even when she's mad she's cute_ Kay mused as she jumps to her feet and begins changing.

 _It really must be genetics...and love_ Amber mused as she fished out a jacket for Kay.

She tossed the black leather jacket to Kay as she finished lacing up her boots.

"Thanks" Kay replied as she pulled on the jacket.

"Don't leave yet, please" Amber pleaded.

"I-I won't, I-I'll face t-this way while you, um get changed" Kay stuttered.

 _Cute_ thought Amber as Kay's back faced her.

As she looked through her closet she came across an outfit she hadn't worn yet. It was comprised out the items she received for her birthday.

A set of black tights, and pair of black denim short shorts with belt from Dana and Juliet. A brilliant looking gold bracelet from Victoria. A set of black crew cut t-shirts from David. Simple but eye catching makeup from Joyce. A pair of shiny black boots from her Mom.

The last of the items was her favorite, it was a red sleeve loose fit open cardigan similar in color and style to Nathan's letterman jacket.

"How do I look?" Amber asked Kay.

Kay spun around to glance at the young photographer. The sight before her rendered her speechless. An awkward silence befell the room.

"Um does it look bad, maybe I should change" Amber said as she fidgeted with her hair.

 _Whoa Amber looks so...so_ "Hot" the word spilled out from Kay as a shade of crimson overtook her face.

"Really" Amber asked as she stepped closer to Kay to better read her.

"Y-Yeah, you look really hot" Kay said flustered and avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks, I think you're pretty hot yourself" Amber teasingly replied as she hugged Kay.

"But it's missing something" Kay said as they broke the embrace.

"Oh, what?" Amber asked.

"A kick ass jacket" Kay said as she slipped Chloe's jacket onto Amber.

"But Kay" Amber began.

"No buts, I'd hate for you to catch a cold and I'm pretty sure Chloe would agree and do the same" Kay retorted.

"Besides I'm pretty sure she would appreciate that her daughter is rocking her jacket, plus it might help patch things with your Mom" Kay added.

"Kay thank you" Amber said as she hugged and buried her head into Kay's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a moment.

"Bay we should get going" Kay said as she broke the embrace.

"Wait!" Amber squeaked.

"What" Kay looked back at her.

"Um, we forgot to take a picture" Amber said in an almost inaudible mumble.

"Let's take one then" Kay said as she scooped up the camera and wrapped an arm around Amber's waist pulling her in close.

"What should we commemorate this one to" Amber asked as she tried to help Kay position the camera.

"I'm not sure" Kay said as she pondered.

"How about best friends forever pirates" Kay finally answered.

"Hmm" Amber gave Kay a quizzical look.

"Cause its friendship and everlasting love rolled in one" Kay said softly as a wave of crimson tinted her cheeks.

"Cause I want to be by your side forever" Kay said as dark chestnut eyes stared into cobalt ones.

"I want to stay by your side too, forever and always" Amber replied.

Once the photo was taken the pair commenced to leave the dormitory. They took precaution as they made their way towards the parking lot.

"Looks like buzzkill Brooke is still out searching for suspects" Kay said as they reached Amber's truck.

From Amber's truck the pair could see the very disgruntled Vice Principal questioning some of Blackwell's notorious and not so notorious pranksters.

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you manage to hide in the closet?" Amber asked curiously.

"I hid behind the large bear I won for you at the blossom festival my Dad took us to" Kay said with a grin.

"I couldn't believe you brought it with you" Kay added.

"How could I not bring it with me, you practically spent almost all your money trying to win it" Amber replied.

"What there was no way I was going to let that jerk and his girlfriend who made fun of us win it" Kay retorted.

"Plus I know you enjoyed watching his girlfriend tear him to pieces for losing" Kay added.

"I admit it was fun and it was sweet of you trying to win it for me" Amber replied.

"So how did you pull the statue prank" Amber asked as they climbed into the truck.

"Simple, I already had everything stashed nearby, it was just a matter of waiting for the guards shift to change" Kay said as she clipped on her belt.

"But how did the guards..." Amber started.

"They didn't, I was long gone before my masterpiece was discovered" Kay answered.

"She was simply making an excuse to pin stuff on you" Kay finished.

"So its just cause I'm a Caulfield" Amber said bitterly.

"There is that and the fact that you are associated with me" Kay said as she flashed her a grin.

"You still haven't told how you managed to blow up your dorm room" Amber retorted.

"The captain goes down with the ship not the first mate" Kay replied.

"I want to tell you" Kay added.

"But" Amber proceeded.

"Knowing you, you'd do just about all you could to defend me and I love you for it, but I don't want you to risk it all because of me" Kay finished.

"Kay even if it means you'll most likely get expelled, I would gladly sink in the same boat with you" Amber said as she gently punched Kay's arm.

"Besides, it looks like I'll be in that boat sooner rather than later since Miss Scott pinned a target on me" Amber added as she started the engine.

"So where's that rust bucket of yours" Amber asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Aw come on, I know for a fact you love Little Blu" Kay said as she poked Amber on her side.

"Kay stop, quit it, it tickles, OK I give, I love that blue rust bucket" Amber said as she gasped for air.

"Its parked a few blocks down the road, didn't want to risk security finding it" Kay said as she rested back in her seat.

"Where Kay I don't see it" Amber said as she slowed her speed.

"Its that one to your right" Kay replied.

Amber spotted the Sail Blue truck and parked behind it. The once rusty rustic Navy Blue Nissan pickup now sported a chic Sail Blue.

"I like the paint job" Amber said as she looked over the small pickup.

"I thought you would, it was time I painted it" Kay responded as she climb out of Amber's truck.

 _The old color probably reminded her of Trevor's Jeep, I wish I could have been there for her when he passed_ Amber brooded as she climbed out.

 _Looks like all she did was paint it she didn't fix the dents, but then again she said those dents is what gave the pickup character_ Amber mused.

"It still the same old Blu" Amber said as she walked up to Kay.

"Yep. Same dents, same fat monster tires" Kay said voice faintly trailing off.

"Same wacky vibration when you drive at 35 mph" Amber teased.

"Says the girl who fell asleep on that road trip" Kay smirked.

"Alright, alright, I really do love this old rust bucket" Amber said as she took a snapshot of Kay and the pickup.

"I need to get something from home, but I will be at Joyce's, go on ahead I'll catch up, promise" Kay said as she hopped in the pickup.

"You better Ward" Amber teased before getting back in her truck.

Shortly after the pair parted Amber was in the Price's driveway.

 _Mom's not here yet, that gives me a bit of time to figure out what to say_ Amber pondered as she climb out of the truck.

She hadn't been at the Price home since the day she left her own. She had spent many happy moments here with her Mother, Joyce and David. A number of birthdays and Christmases were spent here. It all felt strange to her.

 _It's weird being here after all that happened, what would I say, hi Joyce sorry I didn't stick around to chat after finding out I'm actually your granddaughter_ Amber pondered as she paused at the door.

"Don't be shy it's as much your home as it is mine" David said as he walked up to her.

"Um hello Mr. Madsen" Amber said as she moved aside.

"I appreciate the respect but I'll have none of it and neither will Joyce" David said in a slightly gruff voice.

"What I'm trying to say is that we're family, no need to change the way you used to address us" David added.

"Thanks David" Amber said a bit relieved.

"Since that's settled how about we go in for some breakfast" David said as he opened the door.

"Sounds good" Amber replied as she walked in.

As she entered she was welcomed by the pleasant scent of Joyce's cooking.

 _I really missed Nana Joy's pancakes_ Amber thought as her mouth watered from the overwhelming scent.

"I'll join you ladies in a bit, I have some paperwork to finish" David said as he hung his coat.

"Joyce isn't going to bite, if anything I'd say she'll be thrilled that you came, so why don't the two you chat for the time being" David added as he proceeded up the stairs.

Amber walked into the kitchen where Joyce was preparing breakfast.

"David is that you, could you get me the milk and eggs" Joyce asked as she continued cooking.

Amber grabbed the bag of groceries by the door and unloaded the items into the fridge. Milk and eggs in hand she proceeded towards Joyce.

"Here you go Joyce" Amber said shyly as she handed over the milk and eggs.

"Well if it isn't my Sunshine, it's been so long come here" Joyce said as she hugged the young girl before her.

"I'm sorry for not visiting Joyce" Amber said as she was released from the hug.

"There is no need to apologize Sunshine, I'm still the same Nana Joy, just a little more Nana than before" Joyce said with smile.

"If anyone has to apologize it would be me to your friend Kayla for slightly doubting her about you coming" Joyce said as she returned to her cooking.

"I think she would prefer not to be called Kayla anymore over an apology" Amber said as she washed her hands in the sink.

"You're right but old habits die hard, I'll always call you Sunshine and Kay will always be Kayla" Joyce said as she began mixing the batter for pancakes.

"If you're going to keep calling me that can you at least add the _Keeper of the Keys_ part" Kay said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I think _Days of Our Lives_ would make a better title" Amber teasingly said.

"I guess that would make you Steve" Kay retorted causing Amber to blush.

"Alright you two settle down, now will the _Keeper of the Keys_ go and retrieve David for breakfast" Joyce said ending the momentary battle of wits.

"Sure thing Joy" Kay said as she exited the kitchen.

"Watching the two of you reminds me a lot of Max and Chloe" Joyce said as she set the table with Amber.

"I never really got a chance to ask you more about her, what was Chloe like Joyce" Amber asked as she finished setting up the table.

"Well for starters you look a lot like her back before she went into her rebellious phase, and personality wise I'd say it's not all that different from Kay's the only difference being that Chloe was still mad at the world at your age" Joyce said in a somber tone.

"The way you and Kay care for each other is what reminds me about them the most" Joyce said as her smile reappeared.

"Voila! A breakfast fit for us queens...and a king" Joyce said as she set plates stacked with pancakes at the table.

"Let's dig in" David said as he settled himself in his seat next to Joyce.

Kay and Amber sat next to each other opposite David and Joyce.

It was a peaceful breakfast until David brought up the topic of Blackwell's recent prank.

"I heard from Vice Principal Scott that Blackwell's bronze statue received some sort of unique wardrobe, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Kay?" David asked as he took a swig of his coffee.

"I know Vice Principal Scott like's to pin things on me and Amber, to answer your question no I don't know how the statue got its pirate look and before you jump the gun on how I know that it's already been all over Blackwell's social media since last night" Kay said as she took another bite of her pancakes.

"Here are all the receipts of where I was last night proving I didn't do anything to the statue" Kay said as she handed over the receipts.

"Alright then where were you this morning?" David questioned.

"She was with me, I haven't been feeling well lately so Kay came over to nurse me and check up on me" Amber interjected before Kay could say anything.

"My Mom's can verify that, they called asking where I was" Kay added

"Alright I'll add this to my paper work, try to stay out of Vice Principal Scott's radar you two, especially you Kay, hate to see you get kicked out of Blackwell. David said as he left the table.

"I'll try" Kay said before David returned to his paperwork.

"Everyone will be here shortly, you girls can wait in Chloe's room if you want" Joyce said as she cleared the Table.

Amber and Kay headed up to Chloe's room. Everything inside the room was left untouched, as if it were frozen in time. The only difference within the room where the boxes in the corner that contained all of Max's things from when she attended Blackwell.

 _It wasn't only Chloe who died that day, a part of Mom died that day too_ Amber pondered remembering everything she found in those boxes.

As if reading her mind Kay gently hugged Amber.

"I'm sure if she could have she would have found a way to save her" Kay said as she released Amber.

"I know but it still feels like there's something missing in her entries" Amber said as she picked up the journal.

"You've read some of it what do you think" Amber asked.

"Well she did write in here that she was afraid it would fall into the wrong hands, so of course she's not going to write every detail of what happened during that week" Kay replied.

"But maybe that new ability you discovered when you spent the night here could give us something" Kay said as she offered the journal back to Amber.

"I doubt it will tell us anything new about your powers but it might show you a bit more about what your Mom and Chloe went through during that week" Kay said as she sat by the desk.

 _Easier said than done_ Amber thought as she sat on the desk next to Kay.

"It's a great idea but there's just one tiny problem" Amber said as she kicked her feet.

"Oh, and what might it be" Kay asked as she took back the journal to study further.

"Well I don't really know how I did it the first time, if anything it was all one big fluke" Amber said as she looked out the window.

"Fluke or not something triggered it, so all we need to do is retrace the events that led up to it" Kay said as she set the book down.

"No thanks" Amber objected.

"I don't mean go and pick a fight with Wallaby, what I meant was what you thought or felt at the time it happened" Kay said trying to avoid rousing Amber's wrath.

 _What I felt_ Amber brooded at the memory of that day.

Kay could feel the waves of frustration and disgust emanating from her.

 _Note to self never piss Bambi off_ Kay thought as she rose from her seat.

 _Guess it's time for Plan B_ Kay fished out the Polaroid they took earlier.

Kay had to admit the Polaroid that Amber took when she arrived was beyond words.

"Let's forget about Waldo and focus on this" Kay said as she slipped the photo into Amber's hands.

"So what are we doing exactly" Amber asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well I've has this running theory for a while, it's a theory mind you, but just go with me on this" Kay said as she paced about the room obviously nervous of the possible outcomes.

"Tell me more Watson" Amber said with glee her curiosity peaked by the frazzled Kay.

"Do you trust me" Kay asked trying to hide her concern.

"Don't be silly, you know I do, I've always have and always will" Amber said as she clasps Kay's hands giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"OK here it goes, hold the photo obviously, now close your eyes" Kay said as she stood still in front of Amber.

"Now what" Amber asked.

"Think back on the photo you took what was so special about it" Kay said as she silently moved closer to Amber.

"I guess the lighting, how the window framed you" Amber said as she imagined the scene before her.

 _Hmm well its forming but I think there's more to it than image_ Kay thought as she silently sat down behind Amber.

"Why was it special to you" Kay whispered her warm breath tickling Amber's ear.

The sudden contact sent jolts of electricity through Amber.

"B-Because you looked cool" Amber said.

 _Because you were cute_ she thought.

 _Whoa it looks a little more complete, what if the key is..._ Kay's musing trailed off as her heart quickened.

Kay's face went crimson as she realized what she needed to do.

She took a deep breath as she quieted her heart.

"Really or is there something more" Kay whispered into her ear as she gently embraced her.

Amber's heart hammered against her chest as she felt Kay's arms wrap around her.

"Cause you're precious to me" Amber whispered out almost inaudible.

 _Cause I Love You_ her heart seemed to beat out.

 _I guess that did it_ Kay thought not wanting to let go.

"Amber you can open your eyes now" Kay said gently.

As she slowly opened her eye's the sight of her dorm room was before her. Amber would swear that she was actually in her dorm room had it not been for the faintest of outlines jutting out telling her that it was all merely projected over the current room.

"Kay how..." Amber's words died the moment she heard the loud tapping of glass.

"Earth to Amber is anyone home" asked the projected Kay.

Kay could feel Amber's building anxiety as the shorter girl began to tremble uncontrollably in her embrace.

She's so close but I need to calm her down Kay thought as she saw the projected room begin to distort in places.

"Hey it's alright, you didn't rewind, I'm right here Bay" Kay said soothingly as she gently squeezed Amber.

"I'm right here, always" Kay repeated.

"Kay" Amber said as she squirmed in her arms to face her.

"Kay your..." Amber started, but the words died the instant projected Amber spoke.

"Cute" said the projected Amber.

 _There goes her confidence_ Kay thought as the projected room and their doubles began to gradually evaporate.

"I know you think I'm cute, but if you ask me the one who is really actually cute is you" Kay said as she hugged Amber and kissed the crown of her head.

She could feel the tension slowly ebb out of the young photographer as she held her close.

"Kay" Amber mumbled against her shoulder.

"Yeah" Kay responded.

"I'm sorry" Amber mumbled out.

"What for?" Kay asked thoroughly confused.

"You're doing everything you can to help and I keep messing up" Amber said as she tried to bury herself more into Kay's shoulder.

"Bay there is nothing for you to be sorry about, besides I'm to blame, I chose the photo" Kay said as she scooped up the Polaroid.

"But..." Amber started.

"Bay it's okay, you didn't mess up" Kay said as she gave Amber a reassuring hug.

 _But you've done so much already and I keep letting you down_ Amber brooded as she rested her head against Kay's shoulder.

Even when they were little Kay never once doubted or questioned Amber about anything, it both relieved and frightened her. The events that unfolded on the day her powers awakened had altered both their lives. Amber often wondered if it was all for the worst rather than for the better.

"We're still the same...aren't we?!" Amber said almost inaudible.

"yeah...in a way" Kay said softly.

Amber could already feel the familiar comforting patterns on her back. The gentle rhythmic beating of Kay's heart reminded her of that night thirteen years ago.

* * *

 **A/N:** Due to the length of Chapter 9, I have decided to split the chapter into two parts, mainly because I was concerned for your eyes. My friend/editor can not comment at this time due to the cuteness overload of this chapter. Now for your burning question 'Where's Chloe?' The answer, she's in the later half of Chapter 9 Part 2 which is available right now, so stop reading this and go read part 2 :)


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**A/N:** For those of you having trouble visualizing Amber's power think of Dontnod's Remember Me's Nilin Cartier-Wells Remembrane ability.

Disclaimer: I do not own R.O.D, R.O.D the TV series or any of its characters.

* * *

 _ **October 2019**_

She had clung fiercely to her brave knight fearing that she might lose her again. It had been like that all throughout the evening and the movie. As much as her Mother and Aunt Tori had tried to pry the pair apart, the little girl had gripped her companion even tighter.

"Amber honey I'm sure Kay is uncomfortable by now, why don't you let her go for a bit" Max tried again hoping the words would reach her daughter.

"I won't" Amber mumbled out against Kay's shoulder.

 _Of course she won't_ Max thought as she felt her stomach churn again.

It felt unsettling, the ability to manipulate time now existed outside her threshold. Just like with Kate she couldn't rewind.

 _It's...different...being on the other side of a rewind, my daughter managed to do the impossible...and yet something feels...weird_ Max pondered as her stomach churned again.

Unknown to both time travelers another set of eyes had witnessed the strange events of the day.

"While I really don't mind you clinging to me Amber, your bear like hug is really making it a bit difficult to breath" Kay said squirming from Amber's hold.

"So since you intend on not letting me go, I think this will work better for the both of us" Kay said as she intertwined their hands together.

"Alright you two I already finished laying out your sleep gear" Victoria said as she entered the living room.

"Let's go Amber" Kay said as she tugged Amber off the couch and up the stairs.

Max and Victoria watched the pair proceed up the stairs.

"I think with some time she'll be alright" Max said breaking the silence.

"Will you?" Victoria asked.

"Maybe, it's too soon to tell" Max answered.

"I'm more concerned about Nathan than me to be honest" Max added.

"Nathan will chill the instant he's assured that Warren won't be a bother" Victoria sighed heavily.

"Frankly, I'm not sure of the whole ordeal" Victoria added.

"But, if you say you're fine then I can't argue" Victoria said as she headed to the front door.

"Thanks Victoria" Max responded with a smile.

"Don't mention it Caulfield" Victoria winked as she exited.

As Max heard both Nathan and Victoria speed off she looked in the direction of Amber's room.

 _Will those two really be alright_ Max brooded as she sat down to digest the day's events.

Upstairs Kay was at a complete loss. The instant they entered Amber had tackled Kay to the ground in a tight embrace. Kay had tried to reason and squirm her way out, but Amber refused all the while silently sobbing uncontrollably against her shoulder.

 _What am I supposed to do_ Kay thought.

Everything was different, she knew. The unease from before had increased and lingered. Her memory felt adrift. The afternoon's events still troubled Kay.

 _Darkness...and then...I was right there...right beside her...my head spins...Is this all for real...It must be...that's what I remember_ Kay brooded trying to sort out what happened earlier.

 _It doesn't matter, real or not, Amber needs me now, the issue is how can I help her_ Kay thought as she gently held the sobbing girl.

The slight unintended tug of her locket anchored Kay's drifting thoughts.

 _This...is real...Amber did the impossible...I saw it, I felt it...even before any of it happened...and it all rests here_ Kay thought as she cupped the delicate hand that firmly gripped her locket.

 _That older girl said to hug Amber gently and to rub her back when she's upset_ Kay recollected as Amber absently tugged at the locket again.

Kay could feel Amber begin to calm as she traced circular patterns on her back. Amber's iron grip on the locket remained. As Kay continued stroking patterns she thought about the girl who had entrusted the locket and Amber to her.

The girl she met in the forest was tall and had cobalt eyes that seemed to pierce through one's soul. As paralyzing as they were their was no sense of malice behind them. They were wholehearted, ardently fervent with an emotion that seemed almost like... _love_ Kay pondered as Amber's sobbing ceased.

There was something unnaturally familiar about her, but Kay couldn't place where she met her. It felt almost like she was staring at an older version of...

"Kay" Amber whisper out as she tugged at the locket again.

"I'm here" Kay whispered back.

"I'll always be here for you" Kay added.

"You're lying!" Amber raised her voice.

"W-what do you mean?" Kay asked some-what knowing the answer.

"Everybody lies...even you" Amber said her voice wavering.

Kay couldn't argue, she could remember her disembodied voice in the darkness saying '...you got to let go...Amber...I'm sorry'.

The mere memory sent a chill through her body.

 _'THERE'S NO TIME! Who I am doesn't matter I need you to listen, No matter what happens...you need to be there for Amber. You are her shield...her keeper, and this...is your beacon...to always find her'_ The forest girl's words rang out in her head solidifying her resolve.

"I'm serious Amber about being there for you" Kay said as she sat herself and Amber up.

"There might be times when we can't be together, but a part of me will always be with you" Kay said as she took off her locket.

"That's why whenever it feels like will be separated I'll have you wear this" Kay said as she put the locket on Amber.

"This locket is special...because I'm its keeper" Kay said avoiding Amber's gaze.

"So since you're wearing it, I'm kinda your keeper too" Kay added quietly.

"Promise?" Amber asked.

"Y-yeah" Kay said a bit flustered.

"Promise me Kay" Amber said as she gripped her hand.

"Promise me that as long as I wear this you'll always look for me" Amber said as cobalt eyes fiercely stared into chestnut eyes.

* * *

"I promise" Kay said unintentionally out loud.

"Hmm, promise what Kay" Amber said as she looked up at her.

"I promise that I will always be your punk in shining armor no matter how badly you may or may not mess up in the future" Kay quickly said wanting to avoid the opening for embarrassing topics.

"Liar, that expression says you've been doing some deep thinking" Amber said as she sat up to face Kay.

"Come on Ward tell me" Amber said poking Kay's side.

"If you must know, I was reflecting on how your bust hasn't changed since we were twelve" Kay said with a faint smirk.

"You ass, seriously what has you so worked up? Come on tell me" Amber said as she gently slugged Kay's arm.

"I-It's nothing really" Kay said averting Amber's gaze.

"Then tell me" Amber said as she cornered Kay between herself and the bed.

"OK" Kay sighed seeing nowhere else to crawl in retreat.

 _Crap, it's even more embarrassing when you're this eager to listen_ Kay thought as Amber sat at attention.

The close proximity made it hard for Kay to avert Amber as cobalt eyes locked on to chestnut ones.

Being her protector was as natural as breathing, and yet the more she thought about it the more her heart ached.

 _I'm her shield but am I really her keeper_ Kay pondered the memory still vivid in her mind.

 _'She's my best friend! Of course I'll be there for her!'_ That was her response to the forest girl all those years ago.

 _Friendship_ the word left a bitter sweet taste in her mouth.

It felt somewhat relatable to _R.O.D's_ character pairings.

Bitter because their relationship was as complex as _Nenene's_ and _Yomiko's,_ sweet because their relationship was as intimate and close as _Anita's_ and _Hisami's._

 _It started out as friendship, but it then transformed into love_ Kay reflected.

"Kay are you OK?" Amber asked.

Pulling away from her thoughts Kay realized that the words were caught in her throat. She could feel her own heart beating loudly against her ears as she focused on the girl before her. She noticed that Amber was intently staring at her. It was the same intense gaze she had thirteen years ago.

 _We're still the same in a way, we will always be the best of friends and maybe a little more someday_ Kay thought as she mustered her courage.

"I promised to be your keeper" Kay quietly mumbled out as a fresh wave of crimson tinted her cheeks.

"Promise?" Amber asked as she leaned close to remove the locket.

"Do you promise me Kay" Amber continued as she slipped the locket on.

"That as long as I wear this you'll always look for me" Amber finished as she tightly gripped both of Kay's hands.

"Of course I do, you know I do" Kay answered.

"But the way you said it, it almost sounds like a marriage proposal" Kay added.

"You dork, that would be sealed with a kiss" Amber mumbled as her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Then let's make it official" Kay said as she pulled Amber towards her.

Amber tensed up at the sudden action, with eyes shut she anxiously awaited the kiss. Her eyes fluttered open as she was taken aback in confusion by the subtle kiss that Kay placed on the crown of her head.

"Huh?" Amber gasped out as Kay released her.

"I already stole your first kiss, I'd feel pretty rotten if I stole your bridal kiss too" Kay mumbled out as fresh crimson tinted her cheeks.

 _Would it really be stolen if the the one who took it was you_ Amber thought as she settled down next to Kay.

"You already stole two kisses, how would this be any different" Amber said as she leaned her head on Kay's shoulder.

"Bridal kisses are special,it's more than a kiss, it's more than a sign of affection, it's..." Kay fumbled out the words as her heart caught in her throat.

"It's best friend forever pirates, being by your side forever and always" Amber said as she gave Kay a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You dork" Kay mumbled out as a fresh shade of red flushed her cheeks.

"Yeah but I'm your dork" Amber said as she embraced Kay in a tight hug.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Kay said as she reciprocated the hug.

A soft silence hung around the pair. Each breath slowed to match the pace of the other. Almost as if to synchronize with the rhythmic beat of the others heart. They were content in each other's arms, the outside world seemed like some far off dream but they both knew that wasn't the case. Both wishing for the moment to last just a bit longer.

 _Just a little more time_ Amber thought as she tried to discreetly rewind time.

"I know it seems ideal, and it is a tempting thought but we'd both be in dire straights if you did that" Kay said as she intertwined their hands together preventing Amber from turning back time.

"But it's just for a bit" Amber mumbled against Kay's shoulder trying to hide a forming blush.

"Just a bit soon turns into a time echo" Kay countered.

"But I know what you mean, I wish we could stay like this a bit longer and keep the world out" Kay sighed releasing Amber.

"All dreams come to an end" Amber sighed as she rolled to her side.

"Dreams end but we will last" Kay said as she poked Amber's side causing the young girl to burst in a fit of giggles.

"You promise" Amber gasped out as she countered.

"Always" Kay said as she attempted to block Amber's counter.

"Do you want to try again" Kay asked as their giggles subsided.

"I don't know, I might mess up again" Amber answered as she stood.

"All the more reason to try" Kay said as she stood next to her.

"I'll be here every step of the way" Kay added as she faced Amber.

"OK, I'll give it another shot" Amber said as cobalt eyes gazed at honey colored ones.

"So where do we start Watson" Amber asked.

"Well for starters I think I have your new ability figured out" Kay answered.

"Really!?" Amber said excitedly.

"Yeah, so this time we're not going in blind" Kay responded with a grin.

"Well tell me already" Amber said exasperated.

"OK-OK, give me a sec" Kay said as she pulled out a Polaroid from the journal.

"I'm not sure how to explain it but the gist is this, photographs are like time capsules, so..." Kay said as she showed Amber the Polaroid.

"Go on" Amber said as she took the photo from Kay.

"Well it's like they have..." Kay stopped as she noticed the sudden shift in the air around them.

 _It's a picture of Chloe, it's probably the first one Mom took of her that week, she looks so..._ "Happy" Amber said aloud.

 _'Can't dance, hippie? Come on! Rawk out, girl!'_ the photo echoed out as it dimly glowed.

"W-What?!" Amber flustered out as she dropped the Polaroid.

"...life" Kay said quietly still entranced by the sudden turn of events.

"What was that? Kay?" Amber asked as the photo stopped glowing.

"Life, well in a way" Kay said as she picked up the photo.

"Life?" Amber asked confused.

"Yes and No, have you ever heard of stone tapes?" Kay asked as she lightly wiped some dust from the photo.

"Ghosts and hauntings, how can I forget that's how every conversation with the Tobanga ends" Amber said as she calmed her nerves down.

"Well ghost's aside I was thinking more of the electrical mental impressions that can somehow be 'stored' and 'replayed' under certain conditions" Kay answered.

"Wasn't it dismissed for lack of scientific evidence" Amber questioned.

"Obviously they never heard the phrase 'a picture is worth a thousand words' sure it's not VHS but it does record a moment of time" Kay answered as she handed back the photo.

"OK, so how does it work exactly" Amber asked as she studied the photo.

"Think of it as tuning into a radio frequency, you're the transceiver and the photo is the frequency" Kay answered.

"Good visual but I'm still lost here" Amber responded looking at the photo.

"Like I said before you're over thinking it, none of it is a fluke" Kay assured her.

"Say's the girl who can feel and see said electrical impressions" Amber retorted.

"Sense not feel and I can't actually see them at first but after awhile I get some sort of visual impression" Kay defended.

"But I get it, you want to guide you until you've got it down" Kay added.

"The first time we talked about your powers you said it felt like the air was moving around you" Kay said as she faced Amber.

"It feels electrified actually" Amber responded.

"Amber look" Kay pointed to the photo.

The Polaroid was faintly pulsing in Amber's hands.

"Now what?" Amber asked.

"Just try tapping into its frequency" Kay answered.

"That's not much help" Amber countered.

"S-sorry, just relax and um see if you can feel the energy it's giving off and I don't know maybe adjust yours to match it maybe?" Kay answered flustered.

"I know you're trying hard, maybe I'm not explaining things right, maybe I'm wrong" Kay said trying to comfort Amber.

"No I'm sorry Kay, this is just so frustrating it feels like I'm letting you down you know" Amber said dejectedly.

"It's more than that isn't it, Amber are you scared?" Kay asked.

"Yes" Amber said quietly.

"What's wrong" Kay asked.

"What if I trigger something else without trying" Amber answered.

"You're afraid you might time jump" Kay responded.

"I know that seems irrational but my Mom did the same thing you know" Amber said as she faced Kay.

"What if by trying I end up braking time or worse, what if..." Amber added.

"What if you end up killing me" Kay said as she looked into cobalt eyes.

"Kay I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again" Amber said as tears began to fall.

"You won't, I won't let that happen" Kay said as she gave Amber a reassuring hug.

"How can you be so sure?" Amber said as her sobs began to subside.

"Cause you mean a lot to me, I'll stay by your side no matter what" Kay said as she wiped away Amber's tears.

"Thanks Kay" Amber said as she hugged her.

"Here lets put this back" Kay said as she grabbed for the photo.

"Wait, I want to try again" Amber said as she took the photo from Kay.

"Are you sure?" Kay asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Amber said as she focused on the photo.

 _Okay, I can do this...just relax...just..._ Amber thought to herself as the photo began to glow.

The room began to materialize around them. Both her Mom and Chloe were in front of them.

"Oh my god, Kay" Amber said in awe.

"I'm here I see it too, wow this place was mess compared to now" Kay said taking in the view.

"This is actually clearer than your last attempt, you can't even see the boundary lines" Kay said as she observed the area the boxes occupied.

"I, er, know it was your birthday last month..." Chloe spoke to Max.

"This was my real father's camera...I want you to have it" Chloe said as she stood and offered the camera to Max.

"That's so cool you remembered my birthday. But I can't take this" Max said as she handed the camera back to Chloe.

"Of course you can. My dad would be pissed if I never used it, and now I know it will be used awesomely" Chloe said as she stopped Max from handing the camera back.

"And I'll snag this picture as a symbol of our reunion. Cool?" Chloe said gleefully as she picked up the photo.

"Yes, of course it's cool! Thank you... This camera is so sweet" Max said overjoyed.

"Ahh, their so cute when they're awkward with each other don't ya think" Kay said as she poked Amber's side.

"Hmm, that's practically us now you know" Amber countered.

"Not that we got the mushy shit out of the way, I feel like stage diving! Let's thrash this place" Chloe said as she flipped on the Hi-Fi.

Sparklehorse blared out of the speakers.

"Your crazy" Max responded.

"Yep yep, I'm fucking insane in the brain! Let's dance! Shake that bony white ass! Or take my picture with your new camera!" Chloe excitedly said as she danced her way towards her bed.

Max giggled out as the blue haired punk began dancing while smoking. Not missing a beat Max took a quick snap shot of Chloe.

"This song fucking rules! Can't dance, hippie? Come on! Rawk out girl!" Chloe said as she took another drag.

Max getting caught up in Chloe's explosive energy began to dance along with the music.

"Yes! Break it down, Max!" Chloe cheered on the photographer.

"Chloe, are you up there?" David's voice roared from downstairs as the front door slammed shut.

"Yo, turn it off, turn it off!" Chloe frantically said to Max.

"How many times have I told you to stop blasting that punk shit?" David yelled from downstairs.

"Dude, the music is not even on!" Chloe yelled back.

"Asshole" Chloe quietly added.

"I'm coming up, we need to talk!" David yelled back.

"Argh, no fucking way. You need to hide. Now! My stepdad will kill me if he finds you here!" Chloe said as she rushed to her desk to set down the weed.

"Chloe, what's going on? Open this door,please" David said on the other side of the door.

"Chill, I'm changing, is that okay?" Chloe said as she barricaded herself against the door.

"Max, find a place to hide, NOW!" Chloe whispered.

"Chloe... what are you doing?" David asked letting out an angry sigh.

"I'm coming!" Chloe responded still stalling for time.

"Chloe, you're stalling" David said as he tried the door knob.

"I'm changing! Give me a minute!" Chloe yelled back.

"Don't get smart, just let me in. Now. Please" David retorted as he began knocking.

"One second... my bra is stuck" Chloe countered.

"Why is this door locked? Amber what's going on in there?" David said from outside the room.

"Where changing in here?" Kay said trying to stall.

"What's that smell? Is that grass?!" David said baffled.

"I'm not screwing around, soldier. Chloe. Open this door" the projected David said frustration lining his voice as he continued knocking.

"Amber open this door!" David said twisting the knob.

"I'll give you exactly three seconds to open this door" the two David's threatened in unison.

"Shit" Amber said under her breath.

* * *

 **A/N:** What will happen now? Who's the mysterious girl? All this and more coming in Chapter 10. In response to .roy's query I have posted on my profile a rough outline of future chapters and their status. Thanks for sticking with me, please don't forget to review. See you all in the next chapter :)


End file.
